Family Forever
by Erin Elric
Summary: Family will always be there for you, they are there to pick up when you fall, hug you when you are sad, and listen to you when you need to talk. These are some stories about the Tracy family throughout different parts of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long time Thunderbird fan first time poster ;) Anyways, I do not own Thunderbirds all I got is some DVDs and some figures.**

Family Forever

Scott often found himself wondering if he'd be able to fill his dad's role. He occasionally worried about the inevitable time when he'd have to take the lead of International Rescue. It wasn't that he was unsure of himself he just found himself doubting every action he made. However he had his brothers by his side. He often found himself thinking he might have gone insane if not for them.

He had realized over the years he had come to depend on his immediate younger brother John. Though he and Virgil were close the relationship between him and John was almost in sync with one another. Due to their close age he doesn't remember anytime where John wasn't in his life. Until now. After the start of International Recuse he rarely saw his brother. He'd heard from him via hologram but seeing him in the flesh was rare. And if Scott was being honest he missed his brother. He missed him a lot.

He took a sip of his drink. It was approaching one in the morning now. He had been having problems sleeping. The stress of now taking over the operation as well as the family business was starting to get to him. He hoped his strong drink would help but he was sure all it was doing was making him more depressed. He rubbed his eyes considering if he should just call it a night or what.

He knew what going to bed meant. Another restless night lying there tossing and turning for hours until he finally got up for the next day. He's mind unable to shut off thinking of every horrible scenario involving a gruesome death of one of his brothers and even Kayo.

He emptied his glass and didn't feel any better. He was sitting at his desk in his room dim light keeping it dark enough to try to encourage sleep. He needed someone to talk to. He knew this, he need to address these feelings not something he or any of them were good at for that matter. A trait they got from their father. He looked at the clock it was one in the morning. He let out a sigh. He wanted no, needed to talk to someone.

He reached over to his holopad to call his younger brother, John. He figured he was still awake as John was probably reading still as it was a habit of his to get lost in a book for hours before bed. He called him the holopad blinked a few times.

Scott was getting ready to hang up when suddenly his brother's hologram appeared. He let out a yawn before asking. "Yes Scott, is something wrong?" in his typical calm fashion.

He often wondered how he could be so calm. "Nothing wrong really I…" Now he felt like an idiot for calling him so late.

He looked like he had been reading and about half asleep. His hair was a little messy and he yawned again before saying. "I hope this isn't a social call at this hour."

John was never one for humor. Scott knew that if he used his so called humor that meant he could tell there was something wrong. He already called him, already woke him up. Might as well open up, "I've been having problems sleeping…" He let out a sigh feeling like a weakling.

He noticed that his hologram shifted apparently sitting up in bed. "Oh?"

He almost wished he had another drink before he said. "God this makes me feel like a kid."

"We can't be strong all the time Scott. This is something you need to understand. Opening up isn't a weakness."

He stifled a laugh. "You're one to talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thought this about you not me."

"Sorry Johnny," He looked down at the floor thinking of what to say. "I keep… I keep having nightmares."

The hologram tilted its head while he listened a habit John had when he was listening to someone. Scott was grateful he was such a good listener.

"I have nightmares about horrible, horrible things happening to you guys. Every time I close my eyes another terrible dream. The last one I had Alan… Alan was sucked into space during a mission."

John frowned; He figured that one had to do with Alan's last mission with the mining asteroid. "It's normal to have nightmares. Especially with the stress we are under. Imagine the ones I've had."

He nodded. He figured although John was always the calm one. He probably worried himself to death after sending them on a mission. He'd probably never forget how upset he was after sending Alan on that mission. "Probably as bad as mine." He picked up his empty glass defiantly wanting more. "I keep also having dreams about dad."

John looked a little concerned. "How so?"

"In them he's always telling me he's disappointed in me. Saying I'm a failure."

He shook his head. "Scott, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Dad would be proud of you. Look how far we've come just with us."

He snickered. "Yeah surprisingly we haven't killed each other." He said with a laugh

"Or Gordon hasn't burnt down the house with a prank." He said with a wink

Scott gave a small laugh. Gordon ever the prankster would probably never do something dumb enough to damage the house. At least he hoped so. "Another joke John? You feeling okay up there?"

John yawned a little louder than he intended. "Probably because I'm tired." He yawned again.

Scott stopped himself from yawning as John started talking.

"Dad would definitely be proud of you. You're a good leader… when you listen that is." He's eldest brother rolled his eyes at that one but he kept talking. "Seriously though you are doing a good job. For what's worth I'm proud of you." He smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. "I'm lucky to have you for a brother."

He scoffed. "Might be laying it on a little thick there Johnny, but all the same, thank you. I feel a little bit better now."

"Anytime."

"Honestly I miss having you around. I miss having your calmness around here."

"I'm always a call away." He said leaning back in his bed.

"I know… you could just come down and visit." He held up his glass. "Could use a drinking buddy next time."

He smiled. "Maybe I'll come by tomorrow. Or do you want me to come down and tuck you in." He said with a little laugh.

"You telling me I need to go to bed little brother?"

"Well not necessarily you but I'm tired. I'm not sure if I'm talking to you or not." He noticed how unsure Scott looked. He wondered how long he'd been fighting with these inner demons of his. He was used to having Scott looking out for him anytime he could return the favor he took it. "Listen if you want I can leave the monitor on while you sleep. Kind of like when we were kids."

Scott thought about it. He remembered a few times when they were kids sharing a bed when one had a nightmare. Though he was a grown man he was feeling a need to be looked out after. "Fine John, sounds like a good idea." He got up from his desk and headed over to his bed and laid down.

John didn't have to go very far. He instructed EOS that he was leaving the monitor on. He laid down on his bed and said to Scott. "Looks like it's my turn to be the smoother hen." He said with a laugh

"It's a tough job but someone has to do it."

He smiled to himself. "Night Scott."

"Good night John… oh by the way thanks."

"No problem. It's what families are here for." He laid on his side and hummed quietly to himself until he heard his brother's breathing soften indicate he was sleeping. John let out a sigh he was happy to be able to help Scott. He could relate how he felt though. Stress from this job was probably getting to all of them. He figured they all had their share of nightmares. He was just glad his brother opened up to him before it weighed him down too much.

The next day when Scott finally woke up he made his way into the kitchen area. He had slept in which was unlike him. He was happy to be able to sleep in some although he had work to do. As he stepped into the little area he was surprised to see John sitting there at the table. "John?"

"Morning Scott." He pushed a cup of coffee to him.

He took it and sat beside him. "What made you decide to grace Earth with your presence?"

He gave him one of his rare smiles. "I had a feeling you might miss me." He said with a nod.

"You know me very well little bro." He said taking a drink of his coffee. "Even got my coffee right."

John got up from the table. "Well I'm heading back to the office." He reached out and hugged his brother. "I figured I'd actually come and check on you."

He returned the hug with a pat on the back. "Thanks, I'm glad you came down to Earth."

"Remember I'm just a call away, and I'll always answer."

He bid him good bye, he finished his coffee and sighed to himself. He never really thought about it but he was lucky to have a brother like John.

 **A/N: My intentions is to make this into a set of ficlets but that depends on my inspiration (tricky thing plot bunnies are) Anyways if you have any ideas or prompts just let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Family Forever

 **Chapter 2:** Bears and Illness

 **Characters:** Alan, John, Lucille, and grandma

 **Time:** Younger Tracys (Alan 6, John 15)

Lucille smiled as she looked down at little Alan, her youngest child. He had a bear under one arm and a bag in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy will this make him feel better?" He asked holding up the bag.

"Of course Alan." She said running her fingers through his hair. Her second child John had caught a nasty cold a few days ago. She hoped John would be able to come with them to the outing but he was unable to. Lucy tried often to spend time with each and every one of her children. This outing was a simple on to the local mall, to take Alan to the build a bear place and John to the book store. Although she had the book for him tucked away in her bags the youngest member of the family wanted to make him a bear.

Lucy opened the front door of their house. Jeff had taken his other children to the movies and her mother in law Ruth had come around to keep an eye on John. Not that he needed someone to watch him given how old he was she still worried about him. "How's John?"

"Been asleep most of the day, I offered him some soup and he wasn't too interested." Grandma Tracy added as Alan ran up to her grinning ear to ear.

"I made a bear." He held it out and Ruth admired it. Alan made himself a bear in a racing outfit. "And I made Johnny a bear."

"Well I'm sure he'll love it." As soon as she said that the young one took off upstairs to go see his brother.

Lucy followed behind to check on John. Alan got the room before her and she stood back and listened.

"Johnny, I got you something!" Alan exclaimed.

"Allie, don't get up here. You'll catch my cold. What did you get me?" Asked John

Alan handed him the bag. "I wanted to wrap it but mommy did that for me."

John looked at the bag which was done in star and planet pattern. He smiled as he reached down into the bag and pulled out the gift. He smiled most teenagers would be mad and act all tough to receiving a gift of a bear. This bear was pretty cute, it was in an astronaut outfit and its tag said Ted Spaceman.

"He'll help you feel better." Alan said sounding very serious.

He smiled and coughed. "I feel a little better already. Thanks buddy."

Alan grinned and went in for a hug then stopped. "Crud I forgot you're sick." He looked around like he didn't know what to do.

John coughed again. "I'll take a rain check on that hug. Can't have you being sick too now can we?"

Alan smiled. "Okay Johnny. Get well soon, I want to go out and see the stars soon." And with that the young blond boy took off out of the room.

Lucy patted her youngest on the head. "You did good Alan."

He looked up at her. "Thanks mommy."

She gave him a hug and whispered. "Remember baby you need to always look over your brothers. Even though they are older than you."

"Okay." She let him go and he went back down stairs.

She walked into John's room. "How are you feeling John?"

John was admiring the stuffed toy and looked up at her. "Still a little sick, been coughing all day. Grandma offered me soup and I turned her down. I don't need to be sick to my stomach too."

She giggled. "I'll make you some soup. I'm sure she was just going to make can soup anyways. Oh and here's the book you wanted."

"Can't trust her to make something from a can either." He said with a laugh then he started coughing. "Thanks for the book."

"I'm going to get you some medicine too." And with that she left.

Sometime later she returned to the room to check on him and bring him food. Her second son was curled up on his side with the bear. She smiled and took out her phone and took a picture of him.

Many years later, Alan was sitting here beside his grandma as she was looking through some pictures.

"Whatcha doing grandma?" He asked looking over at her.

"Oh looking through some memories. Trying to find something nice to hang up around the house." She turned a page and he spotted a picture.

"Is that John?" He asked spotting a picture of his brother as a teenager curled up with a bear in a space suit.

She held it up to him. "Yeah your mother was always fond of that one. Do you remember getting him that bear?"

He nodded "Yeah I remember that. I thought that bear would help." He laughed "Such a dumb idea giving a teen a bear."

"Well I and your mom thought it was sweet." She said flipping the next page. "There we go a good family photo."

"I wonder if he kept it?" He asked himself out loud as she walked out of the room. He signed and picked up his holopad. He always remembered the promise he made to his mom to look after his older brothers. At the time it seemed odd. He was the baby in the family it was their job to look after him according to the laws of the world (and people he knew in school back in the day) Being honest he took pride in looking out for them as much as they looked out for him.

Clicking on the holopad he called his brother in space. "Hey there John."

His blue hologram appeared. "Hey there Alan is everything okay?"

"All good here, I'm just calling to talk and check on you."

He nodded. "I'm good Al. Although…"

"Yeah?"

"I finished all the books I brought with me and… I need something to read. I wont be able to come down for a while because there is some storms developing and they are looking nasty."

"Name the book and I'll send it up."

John smiled. "Such a good little brother."

"Don't ruin my reputation." He said with a wink

John listed off the books he wanted and unlooked his bed room from Thunderbird 5.

Alan went in there going over the list mentally. He headed to John's book shelf and picked up some of the books and dropped them into the bag. As he picked up a few he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it and realized it was the bear he got him as a child. He smiled to himself, John kept it. And that meant more to him then what he thought it would.

Alan's heart felt warm as he made his way to the area with the space elevator. Loading the books in the elevator and sending it up into space. He contacted John again. "Books are on their way."

"Thanks Alan I appreciate it."

"Oh and… I see that you kept that bear I got you."

John laughed. "You sound surprised."

"I never thought you were sentimental."

John smiled. "Al, I've kept every single book I've ever owned and you never thought I was sentimental."

"Nope thought you just really, really liked books." He said with a laugh

"Well that I do. But that bear means a lot."

He smiled. He was glad that his brother had kept that silly thing all those years later.

"Oh and Alan… if you tell anyone about that bear…" He gave him an evil smile. "Just remember I know almost every single secret about you."

Alan felt a little worried. "Don't worry John I won't." He knew his older brother was serious.

John said his good byes as he shut off the holo link. Alan gave a small laugh. He knew that John was serious with the threat but it still made him happy to know that John kept that silly bear for so long. And also he had a little bit of black mail on his space loving brother… unless he was desperate. He had no idea what dirt John had on him.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and favs guys :) more coming soon hopefully. Got a lot of plot bunnies and I got a day off coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Forever

Chapter 3

Piano Lessons

Alan Tracy tried not to yawn as he walked through the villa. They had just finished a pretty difficult rescue although he was not involved with it he could feel the tension in the air. All of the brothers had their own way to decompress after a hard day. His was usually to sit and talk with one of his brothers but he figured none of them were in much of a talking mood.

He hesitated in front of John's room thinking about talking to him. John had returned to Earth after the recuse as demanded by the family. The star lover wasn't in much of a mood to argue. Tradition dictates that John will probably ask Alan to gaze at the stars with him however at the moment Alan knew John was probably eye deep in some book and was probably not exactly in the mood for talking. He got like that after days like today.

Alan knew this and decided not to bother him. He'd check on John later and make sure he was okay. Moving on he could eye the pool from the hallway obviously Gordon was swimming laps. How he had the energy to do that is beyond him. Alan wasn't in the mood for a swim and decided not to bother Gordon.

He could hear Scott talking to someone and listened closely. He was giving a run-down of the events with Brains and Kayo. They did that after most rescues to look for ways to improve the next one like it or anything else that came to mind. Alan wasn't in the mood to get involved with that either. He was running out of family to talk to. Then he heard music… piano music.

Alan bypassed the sitting area and over to the side area of the lounge where the piano was kept. Virgil was busy playing not paying attention to anything around him. Virgil when he wanted to unwind went to his arts and can become absorbed in it. Be it painting or his piano. Alan stood back and listened to him. Sometimes Alan wished he was taught how to play. Prior to their mother's death she taught all of them how to play. Alan however was too young to learn and she died before either got the chance. Though they all but Alan knew how to play Virgil was the only one that actually stuck with it.

Alan leaned against the wall and his shoe hit the wall alerting Virgil to his presence. The piano playing stopped and his bigger brother turned to see him. "Hey there Alan, how are you?"

Alan smiled. "I'm okay, how about you?"

Virgil gave a halfhearted smile. "Happy we are all home safe."

Alan frowned. One of those few times were a rescue almost went sideways. Yeah they have had close calls before but this was very close. Alan focused on the floor for a second before speaking. He was the close call this time. He figured more than likely after Scott was done talking; he was going to be lectured than smothered about taking huge risks. It wasn't the first time that Alan could have almost died but he knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

Virgil started playing again this time a different tune a song that Alan had told him once that he liked. "Don't worry about it. You somehow didn't get hurt and your home… we're all home and safe and that's what matters."

Alan sighed and nodded. He watched his brother play and then he said. "I wish I knew how to play the piano." He didn't figure he heard him when he turned around and smiled.

"Never too late to learn how." He scooted over and patted the bench for him to sit.

Alan let out a big smile and ran over to him and joined him. He knew how to play the guitar so he wasn't completely lost with reading music or playing an instrument.

Virgil gave him a small run down of the keys as he flipped through some sheet music. Alan was always impressed that his brother was so good that he didn't even need the music to play at this point. He laid a sheet in front of him.

He looked at it and saw it was _Twinkle Little Star_. "Really Virg, children's music?"

"Got to learn how to walk before you can run." He said with a shrug.

"More like a crawl," He yelped when his brother pulled his arms and laid his hands on the right keys. "You're just being funny." He said nodding to the sheet music.

Scott let out a small yawn. He was getting tired after today's rescue and near loss of Alan he was pretty sure he aged about fifteen years. He was drinking what he was sure was his fifth cup of coffee as Brains wrapped up the meeting.

"In short, I'll look into the s,stability of the p,pods." Said Brains as he laid down the holopad with the information. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh he been holding in.

Kayo frowned. It wasn't the first time one of the boys had almost been hurt with those pods. Fireflash almost crushed them during that sketchy landing. This time Alan tried to use the same idea to give a building more support so people could escape after an earthquake. She almost felt nauseas thinking about how close her youngest charge came to being crushed. The environment around the house was somber at the moment. She knew once the brothers' mental cob webs were cleared they would probably smoother Alan. She was getting ready to ask Scott if he had spoken to the youngest when they heard a loud bang of keys from the piano. "Hmmm?" she asked

Scott's older brother instincts came in and he immediately got up to check it out. "I'm going to check this out."

Worried something happened to Virgil he was on his way in there when he could hear his brother's talking. He paused and listened to the pair.

"No Alan not that key this one." Said Virgil. Scott heard another clang and knew that Virgil probably sat Alan's hand on the right key. "See why I started you with something simple?"

Alan sighed in annoyance. "I see now. Why does thing have to have so many keys?" The piano playing started again.

Scott smiled. Virgil was apparently giving Alan piano lessons, something their mother never got the chance to do. Scott remembered all those years ago sitting at that same piano as his mother tried to teach him. Scott was sad to admit that he wasn't much for playing it. He occasionally wished he had stuck with it but he lacked the ability to play. While Virgil and even John sounded like they were half ways decent he always sounded like five year old just hitting keys.

After another set of notes Virgil reminded his brother were to sit his hands. Scott realized someone was beside him.

"Is Virgil trying to teach Alan how to play?" asked John. The astronaut still had his book in his hand looking a little worried.

He nodded. "I was worried after I heard it earlier."

John laughed. "I thought maybe he forgot how to play."

Scott laughed and their laughing got the middle Tracy's attention.

Virgil turned to look at them. "Instead of laughing at me why don't you two help?"

Scott held up his hands. "Not unless you plan on giving two lessons I don't remember a thing."

John gave a half smile as he opened his book back up. "I prefer to listen."

Virgil sighed slightly and looked back to Alan and nodded for him to play again.

Alan began playing again. Virgil listened carefully he was picking it up better.

"I think if this rescue business doesn't work out I'm going to give piano lessons professionally." Said Virgil with a laugh

John looked up from his book. "Didn't you try that in college?"

Scott looked thoughtful. "And didn't you get so aggravated with a kid you sent him home crying?"

Alan stopped midway. "I can see it," Virgil shot him a dirty look and the youngest went back to it.

Virgil shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't have the patience like mom did for teaching piano…" He trailed off thinking. He honestly wanted to teach others how to play something he had thought of wanting to teach his own children later in life how to play carry on the tradition. Of course for now he'd have to settle for teaching Alan. He looked at his blond brother who was focusing on the keys. He finally played the song completely and accurately.

Alan beamed brightly as he looked around and the two oldest brothers clapped and cheered for him. "I finally did it." He said looking at Virgil who was still spaced out.

He blinked a few times and said. "Oh, yeah proud of you." He reached out and hugged him. "And I'm glad you're okay."

Alan grumbled about him crushing him as he tried to break away from his bear like grip. The blond looked around. "I'm going to start taking requests." He said with a laugh as he just hit the keys with no real care.

"Yeah here's one let Virgil play." Said Scott covering his ears

Alan laughed and he got up from the bench. "Are you going to give me more lessons Virgil?"

The musician laughed. "I suppose not like anyone else here is going to teach you." He said looking over at the two eldest.

"Not my fault I forgot." Said Scott with another shrug.

John looked up from his book. "I'm never here." He cast a glance at the window as the sun was preparing to set. "Hey Allie want to star gaze with me later?"

Alan smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

The three left the room and Virgil with the piano. Alan waved a bye to him as he left. Virgil sighed and rested his arms on the piano the lid had been shut. He was glad his brother was unharmed today. He smiled to himself but more than that he was happy that he was finally able to continue the family tradition of the piano. While Virgil may never be as good as their mother was more than willing to keep the long carried tradition alive. He'd start with his baby brother, maybe even reteach Scott and drag in Gordon get the whole family playing again. He got up from the piano and was walking through the lounge. He could get prepared for teaching others maybe he'd get better at it over time. He walked past his dad's desk seeing the picture of their mom sitting there he gave it a small nod of respect. He remembered almost every lesson she gave him. He always would sit with her while she played until she started teaching them. Then finally when she got to him she always told him it made her happy that he was so interested in it.

 _"Music helps the world alive Virgil."_ Is what she always told him, he had stopped there for a while but he felt new gusto to take it back more than what he used to while playing.

Virgil cast a glance back to his piano. No his mom's piano it was never truly his thinking about his many lessons when suddenly.

"Hey Virg, you want to come up with me and John to gaze at the stars?" asked Alan

Virgil was never much in star gazing unlike the other two brothers. "Yeah sure, Alan." He gave him a big grin anytime he got to spend time with his family made him happy.

"Good," said Alan. "Oh thanks for the lessons by the way."

"No problem," he said as he ruffled up his little brother's hair. "And if you and John plan on teaching me the name of every single star I'm going to push one of you off the roof."

Alan laughed. "FAB, no astrology lessons tonight… but maybe later." Virgil slung his arm around his little brother as the two headed toward the roof of the house.

"Maybe a tiny lesson but nothing from John. I honestly have no idea what he is talking about when it comes to space."

Alan laughed. "How about this in exchange for piano lessons I teach you some about the stars? Maybe John's lessons won't make your head hurt."

"I don't know if that will ever happen." He said with a laugh

Off in the distance they heard John yell. "I heard that!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So this story takes place after the episode Breakdown**_

Family Forever

Chapter 4

Virgil never felt so unloved in his life. It was August 15, no scratch that it was August 16th the day after his birthday. He had spent his birthday saving lives and his family couldn't bother to save him a piece of cake. While he was happy that the doctor's daughter was saved (that in itself was a great birthday present) he'd appreciated something from his family. Something other than a happy birthday sign half fallen, balloons deflated and cake crumbs.

He sat down at a chair after Max gave him the last piece that was saved for him. Poking at it with his fork he ate at it lightly. "Happy birthday." He grumbled to himself when suddenly the piano started. Being a big man it was probably a sight to see him practically jump out of his skin and about a foot in the air. He leapt to his feet and turned around to see John at the piano, letting out a sigh of relief Virgil shook his head. "Damn it John you scared me to death." He walked over to his immediate older brother. "Been taking ninja lessons from Kayo I see."

John gave a shrug. "I've always been quiet. Maybe she takes lessons from me." He added with a wink. He flipped through some sheet music that was at the piano.

Virgil rolled his eyes at his red haired brother's comment. "So you're the only one who managed to stay up?"

He laid a sheet of music in the music holder. "I actually wasn't going to come down." He placed his hands on the keys. "But it bothered me that they went on to bed…" He cast a glance at the clock. "Even though it is two in the morning and technically no longer your birthday, I figured id make up for all of them."

Virgil gave him a halfhearted nod. He knew that most likely John was probably trying to cover for Scott, if the eldest messed up John tried to fix it. Before he could say anything about it John started playing the piano. John wasn't as good as Virgil he could at least half play. Managing to get all of the keys right he played happy birthday. John even tried to sing it too, quietly however but he did give it a shot. Not that John couldn't sing he was a great singer he was just shy and timid when it came to singing.

John lifted his fingers from the keys. "Happy birthday Virgil, sorry no one else waited for you to come home."

Virgil patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks John," he picked up his plate of cake. "Did you get any cake?"

The astronaut shook his head. "No and I really didn't want any."

The musician nodded as he finished off the cake and headed into the kitchen and fetched a beer from the fridge. "Needed something to wash that down." He handed another to John who took it and set it aside. With a hiss of the cap opening he mumbled. "I can't believe it though. First I thought everyone forgot but… somehow this feels worse." He flopped onto the couch and John sat beside him.

"If it makes you feel better Scott wanted me to wake him up when you came home."

Virgil frowned. Scott could be a little cranky when woken up to early so he wasn't surprised the space loving brother avoided the situation. "A little but not much, not like I was that late…" he looked at the clock, "Okay yeah it is extremely late. So why are you up anyways shouldn't you be sleeping off gravity or whatever?"

John laughed. "Nope," he finally opened his bottle of beer. If he was being honest he never cared for the beverage but figured it was time to share a drink with his younger brother. "I usually don't go to bed until almost three when I'm on five so I'm good."

The medic in Virgil felt a little worried about John's sleeping habits but he wasn't in the mood to argue with him over it. He sipped his beer. "Did they at least get me presents? Or did they eat those too?" He asked pointing at the cake tray that had long lost its cake.

"They did, and no I won't tell you what they got you. However," he reached over beside him and picked up a present. "You can have what I got you. I had to fight Gordon over it he wanted to claim it as his gift for you."

Virgil laughed as he took it. "Must be a good one then if the fish is trying to take credit for it, or he forgot completely."

"No he did get you something…" He smiled. "Just tell him he shouldn't have and smile real big."

The musician smiled as he started on the wrapping paper. The quietest of the Tracys always seemed to be able to cheer him up no matter what. Even though he wasn't a jokester like Gordon, or silly like Alan, John had a quiet dry type of humor that often appeared when Virgil needed it. "My goodness John who taught you how to wrap?" he asked as he fought to find the seams in the paper. John laughed as Virgil gave up being polite and ripped into the paper. Shreds went everywhere as he seen the gifts underneath. No wonder he wrapped them so well. "Dude!" He proclaimed as he seen what he got him. Virgil was a collector of music. Loved it in any form he had amassed a collection of CDs over the years and even had some vinyl which was getting hard to find over the years. Before him was two records the selections of Beethoven and one of Mozart. He smiled brightly his terrible birthday forgotten briefly as he leaped up and hugged John. "Thanks man, you're the best older brother ever… and don't tell Scott that. Scratch that tell Scott I said that."

John laughed as Virgil let him go. "You're welcome Virgil."

Virgil examined the condition of the records finding them to be in good shape he looked at John and gave him a mischievous grin. "How about I play one?"

John considered telling him not but decided to let it go. The lounge was far away from the bed rooms if it woke anyone up he'd be surprised.

He made his way over to the record player. They had a few in the house one here, one in Virgil's art studio and he had one in his room. He wanted to have his music nearby though the one in the lounge was a family one he was about the only one that used it unless Alan decided to bust out some old rock. He placed the record on the turn table and started it. The piano music filled the air and Virgil felt at peace for a moment. He looked to John and gave him thumbs up. "Good job Johnny."

John smiled. "Glad you like it." He stood up. "I guess I'll head up to the office now,"

"Nope," Virgil said walking back across the room. "You stay," he pushed him back on the couch. "You're the only one who waited for me so you and I can have a party without them."

John worried for a second about that when his beer was pushed back into his hands. "Let's sit talk and such." Said Virgil as he sat beside him again, "Oh yeah you don't like talking…"

"Not necessarily true," John started

Later that night Scott was awoken by loud music. His blue eyes slowly opened he was turned to his balcony and saw it was still dark out. He sat up and looked at his clock. Digital red numbers informed him it was three in the morning. Confused the eldest brother got out of bed skipping the formalities of changing out of his pjs he decided to investigate.

He slowly made his way to the lounge area. He remembered telling John to wake him up once Virgil came home. He hoped this wasn't his idea of waking him up however. Stepping into the lounge he could hear Virgil's booming laughter and John speaking very theatrically.

"So then he said I don't know what you're talking about." John finished and Virgil laughed louder. Over top of their talking was some classical music that Scott couldn't identify

"I had no idea you were so funny." Virgil laughed. Scott could tell that had been laughing a lot by the sputtering noses in-between his words.

Stepping out into full view of the two he spoke. "What are you two doing?"

The two younger brothers looked up at him. Scott noted a couple of open beer bottles and the half lidded look on Virgil's face.

"Having a party without you guys since you had one without me." Virgil said, he slung his arm around John. "See Johnny remembered me."

Scott rolled his eyes at Virgil's immaturity. "It's not that I forgot, we," he stared when Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Scott, its fine."

"He's still a little upset about earlier." Said John

"Am not." Said Virgil

"I can see that he is John. Is he drunk?"

"Sober as a judge!" yelled Virgil then he started giggling

"He really is, he's gotten stupid tired."

Scott started to smile. Big brother mood was gone at the moment. He had seen Virgil before get so tired he got stupid. It was almost fun when they were teens slowly waiting for the middle brother to start having random giggle fits. "I see, I figured he was drunk after he said you were funny."

John narrowed his eyes. "Hey! I can be funny… sometimes."

Scott joined them at a nearby chair. "Well Virgil it's a little late but happy birthday."

"Thanks." He said nodding. "Where's my gift? You owe me two for the mental anguish."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. I left it in my room."

The musician nodded and three began to sit and chat. Exchanging various stories, retelling favorite memories from last birthdays and childhood memories. For a day that started as a sucky birthday it turned out pretty good for Virgil. He knew no matter what his older brothers would do what they could to make up for the day.

They stayed up until about four in the morning when the three of them finally fell asleep on the couch.

At about seven in the morning Grandma Tracy finally wondered into the lounge. She was surprised she didn't smell coffee as Scott was an early riser. She was surprised she didn't hear Virgil snoring in his room or even greeted by John via hologram. A little worried all her worries were gone when she made it into the lounge. Though remains of the party were still there she found her three grandchildren sleeping in the lounge. Virgil had his legs propped up Scott like he usually did and his head on John's shoulder. All three were fast asleep. She made it over to the turn table and saved the record from its continuous spinning, she picked up a few pieces of trash lying around. Looks like the three had a party without the rest of them. At least Virgil finally got his party. She wondered if she should make him a cake that morning but decided that would be a punishment. She smiled to herself as she left the trash lying about, that were the remints of Virgil's first party. They could clean it up later once they woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Written for QuestRunner, thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy it :)_

Family Forever

Chapter 5

Alan stood there with his arms crossed looking over at his older brothers. He could sense Kayo standing beside him and feel her frowning from where she was. An argument was about to break out between the brothers Alan could almost smell it in the air. A rough mission had just wrapped up, tensions were high and words were being exchanged. He knew soon enough Kayo would sense the tension and take off.

Although her and Brains were considered part of the family whenever a family scrabble broke out the two would vanish until the issue was resolved. Alan could understand their arguments could become like storms; large, violent and all consuming. Alan always figured it was because they rarely fought if ever.

According to his older brothers when the eldest three were children they occasionally had little fights. The age gap between them and Alan was wide enough that he didn't remember them though. Since he's been old enough to remember he only remembers about three to four fights between them. And they were nasty ones. He suspected the reason they could get nasty with one another is because they withheld their feelings and thoughts from each other to keep from having hurt feelings. And once that final button was pushed boom it was on.

Buttons were fixing to be pushed as Scott yelled at Virgil. "It was a bad call and you know it!"

Alan flinched at Scott's harsh tone and he felt Kayo leave the lounge area. He considered following her but his lack of presence would be seen sooner than hers. He needed to learn her stealth skills to get out of situations like this.

"Bad call? If I hadn't dropped the pod when I did those people would have drowned!" Virgil yelled back at the eldest

Alan folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall wanting to become part of it.

"Yeah Scott, if I wasn't there then," started Gordon

"And you!" started Scott as he turned to the blue hologram of John.

Lucky John being up in space while this is going on, on the island.

"What about me?" asked John, his tone was dripping with sarcasm. When John got mad he got sarcastic.

When Scott got mad he yelled until he felt his point was heard. "You didn't think to tell us that, that boat was in trouble sooner!"

John rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell you, twice I might add. You might have heard me if your head wasn't shoved up your,"

"I told you Scott you need to stop acting without thinking!" Snipped Virgil, when Virgil got mad he started lecturing.

"You guys were just lucky that I was there with Thunderbird four." Said Gordon, when Gordon got mad he became egotistical and defensive.

Alan studied the situation further. When he was mad he became quiet. Sometimes he could be a mixture of his mad and one of the other brothers' forms of mad, it wasn't unheard of.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Snipped Scott cutting down the swimmer, "John boy here just left out important details."

"I did not!" He shouted his voice getting louder with each word, "I told you everything I knew! The victims did not tell me about the boat until EOS sensors picked it up."

"See Scott not his fault." Virgil said defending John

Scott stood up and glared at his younger brothers. "Either which way we cannot run a rescue operation with half ass information!"

Alan had heard enough. He stepped from the wall and bellowed. "Shut up!"

All four of them jumped at Alan's outburst. Each mumbled his name and looked around each other before he spoke.

"I'm tired of you guys fighting! I'm tired of hearing all the arguing. We were all wrong! We're lucky all of us came home today with no injuries and there was no causalities!" He turned around to leave the room, "If you guys can't see that I don't know what else to tell you," he clinched his fists. "We were all idiots today if you ask me." He stormed out of the room leaving an eerie silence among the brothers. When Alan blew up he usually retreated to somewhere to be alone.

John was the first to leave after Alan logging off the hologram. After a fight he usually sat and thought about it weighting the consequences of the situation and how to prevent the next fight from happening.

Gordon was next to leave. After a fight he usually swam out his problems as if the water of the pool would drown out his issues. If the fight was really bad then he'd call Lady Penelope for a chat if she wasn't busy that is.

Virgil was next. He retreated to his art studio. Most people would lose their creative mojo after a bad fight but for Virgil splattering paint on a canvas made him feel better. He'd take out his frustrations on the canvas each stroke flicked across it. It made interesting abstract pieces that resembled a Jackson Pollock however it also created a big mess in his studio when he did it.

Scott was left alone in the lounge. He was the one that started it. Usually the one that starts the fight is left alone in the room to deal with the situation. He would usually throw himself head first into work after a fight to keep his head busy. He sighed heavily. What to do to distract himself from the fight? He looked around and decided that the villa could use a good cleaning.

Kayo hated it when the brothers fought. The tension was palpable. She'd rather not have to be the one that picks them back up after a fight but sometimes it happened. They never fought over missions when Jeff was around. Sometimes she thought the stress of the job without their dad's support is what lead to situations like this. She lifted her com to her wrist. She was going to get answers from John the reasonable one. "John,"

He answered quickly. "Hello Kayo,"

"I assume you know why I'm calling."

The red haired man let out a long sigh then answered, "See we had a rescue out on an island base that was getting affected by a tropical storm, while we were there the victims were not very cooperative. In the mist of everything they forgot to tell us about a boat off their coast line which was in the danger zone. EOS seen it I sent Gordon to it which put us a man down on the island. Tensions where high and… Scott blamed me about the boat. Because I took Gordon off the rescue it took them longer to finish and over all stressful."

Kayo nodded. "I see. Would explain a lot, you boys been doing a lot of back to back rescues. Probably getting tired, tempers start flaring I'm honestly surprised you lot hadn't snapped at each other before."

"Usually it's a single incident between one another never all of us."

"You guys probably needed a break."

"You're probably right." There was a pause before he said. "It really is my fault though… I guess I'll have to apologize to them. Thanks for checking on me Kayo, you're a good friend."

"It's what I'm here for. And I suggest you keep it simple and just say you're sorry."

"Good idea." And he ended the call

After that Kayo kept a low profile as the boys stayed hidden. She was wondering if she was going to have to force her hand to get them to apologize to one another. She was getting ready to track them down when she smelt something cooking, and it didn't smell horribly burnt. Curious she made her way to the kitchen to find Gordon removing cookies from the oven. "Oh no don't tell me you poisoned them."

The second youngest Tracy almost jumped when he turned to look at Kayo. "Oh Kayo," he looked at the cookies. "No they are apology cookies. Nothing wrong with them, I uh…" He blushed. "I try to fix problems with food, and what else is more wholesome than cookies." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Gordon I never took you for a baker. Let alone a cooker."

"I only do it when I'm supper bummed, or happy. I haven't gotten the chance to in a while." He sat the cookies down on the counter to cool. "I hate when we fight. It's unlike us." He sighed, "Well no we sometimes fought when we were younger but nothing too bad. I'm not even mad at them. Shit happens you know."

Kayo smiled to herself. "It'll be alright. Want me to get everyone?"

He shook his head. "Nah. The cookies will bring them." He said tossing a pot holder aside and headed to the pool as if nothing had happened.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched him go. He probably knew what he was doing right?

Kayo stayed in the lounge afterwards reading pondering on Gordon's message when she started to see it take shape. First Alan wondered into the lounge. The young teen still looked drained as he yawned.

"I smell cookies. Do you smell cookies?" He asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yup." She said not getting up at the moment

His stomach growled. "I probably need to eat." He grumbled as he headed down to the kitchen.

Unknown to her a rather dusty Scott was already down there.

The eldest Tracy looked up at Alan when he made his way down stairs. The teen looked as if he was going to turn and leave when Scott stopped him.

"Hey Alan, want one?" he asked holding out a cookie. "I don't know who made them but they are good."

The teen smiled and headed over to him. He was happiest when Scott was acting like a person and less like a controlling jerk. He took a cookie and looked at his eldest brother. "What the heck have you been doing?"

He took a bite of his cookie in thought then said, "Cleaning. I uh… stress clean." He said with a laugh. "Could be worse habits I suppose."

"Would explain why the house looks cleaner. Grandma will be impressed when she gets back from the mainland."

Before Scott could answer the sound of heavy boots could be heard. The two turned to look at Virgil who was covered head to toe in paint flicks.

"Virgil! What have you been doing?" asked Scott

The black haired man frowned and said, "I was trying to paint." He looked down at himself. "But I think I gave myself a palate change."

The three of them laughed. The fight almost forgotten between them, the painter took a cookie with paint stained hands.

"Well how did the painting turn out?" asked Alan

Virgil shrugged, "Looks like I sneezed paint all over it. Never paint when pissed." He took a bite out of the cookie. "Who made these?"

The two shrugged then looked at each other. "Wait if you didn't make them… and we know Scott can't cook,"

"Hey!"

"That only leaves Gordon." Said Alan

The three of them stared at the cookies in concern then they heard.

"Oh man, I was hoping you guys wouldn't figure it out." Said Gordon with a laugh

"Oh no, you didn't put laxative in it did you?" asked Scott looking at the cookies with suspicion.

"Of course not, what sort of person do you take me for? Never mind don't answer that. I was using them to get you guys together and talk." He said sitting at the table with them

"The last fight we had cookies suddenly appeared… I always thought John baked them." Said Scott

Gordon laughed. "I hate to tell you but Johnny can't bake cookies. If there has been a desert involved he asks me to make it."

"Well I'll be," Scott started when they heard over the coms music.

 _It's hard to say I'm sorry_

The four looked at one another. Grabbing up the plate of cookies they went back to the lounge. Kayo was gone but now John was there. He was sitting on the table in the middle of the lunge with his arms crossed.

He looked up at all of them his green eyes filled with hope and he smiled. "I just wanted to tell you guys I'm sorry." He stood up and hung his head down. "I wasn't thinking today. And I'm sorry for what I said, and for being a smart ass."

Scott walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I started it." He looked at the others. "I'm sorry I've been a jerk recently… and for acting without thinking. It's been stressful you know since…" he looked down at the floor. Scott didn't need to finish they all knew what he meant. He's taken up a lion's share of stress to run the organization since their dad went missing.

Virgil put his arm around Scott almost knocking over the eldest. "I'm sorry too. And Scott if you're stressed just talk to us… instead of making rash decisions. We can help you take on the stress."

Gordon smiled at them. "I didn't do anything wrong, but I'm sorry too." He said trying to put them in a group hug

Alan ran up to all four and tried to hug them. "I'm sorry I got so mad too. I just…" he wiped away tears. "I just hate when you guys fight."

Kayo stood back in the shadows watching them exchange more apologies and hugs with one another. She knew deep down within her heart despite anything that came between them the five brothers would always come back together.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Forever

Chapter 6

Alan Tracy stared at his data pad. His homework was simple this time however he wasn't too interested in it. It was about midnight now. He knew he shouldn't stay up late and do his homework but he did everything else he could think of trying to make himself tired. But no matter what he did he just couldn't do it. He felt drained and listless. He knew they all had bouts of insomnia it probably came with the job. Each had their own way of dealing with it however Alan had yet to find a way to deal with it. Last time he tried games and ended up staying up all night until he finally collapsed from exhaustion the next day. He wasn't going to do that this time, although now he almost had a month worth of lessons done. His mind was binging to melt and was issuing a warning if he didn't stop he'd pop a blood vessel.

He tossed the data pad aside and got up from his desk. He looked down at the rug considering just laying down on the floor and being done with it. Then he looked at his bed. He's warm inviting bed. He never really liked sleeping in his bed. Call him spoiled but he always felt a little lonely in a bed by himself he figured it was because he was used to laying with his brothers as a child. Any nightmare, monster or stormy night little Alan would jump into bed with one of his brothers. He hadn't done that since he was eight officially, unofficially since he was eleven when John returned home from college one spring break. He didn't mind sleeping in his bed alone so much when he had his cherished baby blanket but… He glared at the bed and moved past said bed and walked out on to the balcony letting the cool air hit his face. He inhaled the salty air deeply and looked up at the stars up there in space was his brother. He wondered if his brother was still awake as he considered calling him. He shook his head he didn't want to bother John then he noticed a light on in the kitchen area of the villa. He wondered who else couldn't sleep.

Alan made his way to the kitchen area to find his eldest brother Scott sitting at the table with a drink nearby and a data pad in front of him. "You're still awake?"

Scott looked over at him. "Oh hi Alan. I see you're still up to."

Alan sat beside him. "Can't sleep."

"Oh, is something wrong Alan?"

Alan shrugged. "I don't know. I lay down for a bit then I can't seem to sleep."

Scott smirked. "Maybe it's because you choose to sleep on the floor rather than in the bed."

Alan looked down at the counter. "I hate sleeping in my bed… feels so… I don't know lonely."

Scott wasn't surprised by that in the least. The youngest in his younger days was a little on the clingy side. When he was a child he would usually end up in bed with one of his brothers something they should have stopped early but didn't. Scott would be the first of them to admit that probably to outsiders their family dynamics was odd. They clung to one another for a support a fact that grow worse after their mother's death. Alan was so young when that happened the older Tracys ended up almost taking a nurturing role with him. Looking back at it Scott figured they did the boy no favors as he was a teenager and unable to sleep in his own bed.

"Has this always been a problem or is it new?"

Alan bit his lip. "Which part?"

"The not sleeping thing as well as the bed thing."

"I started not sleeping well two days ago. As for not sleeping in my bed I haven't done that since about last week."

"Have you not tried?"

Alan looked away. "Well I tried off and on. I never had this much trouble sleeping when I had…" He looked away and blushed a deep red, "My security blanket."

Scott understood now. His little brother needed his blanket. Their grandmother picked it up for Alan when he was about eight to get him to sleep alone which worked for years. Many years he might add until… about last week yeah that's when it was. Gordon was picking on Alan about still sleeping with a baby blanket and that was the last time the blanket was heard from again. "I think I know what you need then."

"What is it?"

He patted him on his shoulder. "You need your blanket Alan. Do you know where it is?"

Alan frowned. "I'm sixteen I don't need that thing…" Scott gave him a look and Alan said, "No I don't know. I handed it over to grandma and were it went from there I have no idea."

Scott looked at the clock. It was almost one now. Wow had he stayed up that late working on Tracy Enterprise business. "Well it's too late to ask her so…" he looked at his youngest brother who looked like he been through hell.

"I don't need it. I'm a teenager now,"

He raised an eyebrow and got up. "Well Mr. I'm a teenager I'm heading to bed. I suggest you do the same." He started to the stairs to head up to the floor were his room was when Alan yelled.

"Scott wait I…" he looked around embarrassed then asked, "Can I sleep in your room?"

Scott laughed. "I figured that was coming." His little brother ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Scott."

"It's what I'm here for." He said patting him on the shoulder.

Alan woke back up when the sun shined on his face. He opened his eyes feeling confused the sun usually didn't glare into his room and since when was his room blue. "Oh yeah," he said to himself rolling over. "I'm in Scott's room."

He yawned and stretched not hitting anything. He figured Scott was long awake, he felt something soft in his fingers. He sat up and looked to see his long lost blanket lying beside him. "My blanket!" He cheered picking it up. He spotted a note on the table. Picking it up he read it: 'Alan figured you weren't going to get up for a while. Got the blanket from Grandma. Don't worry I'll keep it a secret.'

Alan wrapped the blanket around him. He could tell by the smell it had been washed recently. He felt so much better with it. He was feeling like an idiot for even trying to sleep without the thing. "Forget being grown. I'll keep being a kid for now." He said to himself as he got out of bed.

He made his way out of the hallway and was preparing to dash to his room to stash the blanket when he spotted Scott. His older brother smiled at him as Alan mouthed a thank you to him. He was lucky to have such an awesome older brother.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I had this written for a while and due to life and such I'm just now getting around to posting it. But good news I have like four chapters written (I just got to do the spell check thing) Also I know the new season of TAG started but sadly I live in America and it'll be a bit before I can see it.**_

Family Forever

Chapter 7

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Sure every rescue had an inherit risk but… none of them was supposed to get hurt. They usually got out lucky nothing too major just more jarring and bruising than life threating. Until today that is.

Scott stood outside the double doors of the operating room. His hands shook with fear, tears streamed down his face; his heart was heavy with fear and regret. He felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Scottie, come on, let's let the doctors do their jobs." Said Gordon

Scott didn't move though he kept staring at his hands caked in blood. Virgil's blood. He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. He could hear Alan crying in the back ground and his com has been beeping nonstop since it happened.

"Scott." Gordon walked around to face him. "Scott look at me."

His blue eyes met his brown ones as Gordon continued, "It's not your fault, Scottie. No one could have seen this coming. You did all you could." His eyes fell to his brother's bloody hands. "Come on lets clean those up."

Scott's water loving brother took him to the wash room to clean up his hands. Scott was barely focused as Gordon whispered soothing things as he scrubbed his next eldest brother's blood off of his hands.

Scott's mind was still fresh with pain. Seeing Virgil getting hurt trying to stop the bleeding. "It's my fault."

Gordon shook his head. "Virgil was trying to protect you Scott."

He just shook his head. It was an Earthquake they were in a building getting the last remaining survivors. Scott was adding a fallen woman and not paying attention to his surroundings. There was an aftershock a beam fell from the ceiling and Virgil pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately Virgil didn't clear the beam… piercing his torso. Scott had no idea if there was any damaged organs or not. He was not a big medical expert he knew enough to patch up little injuries not big ones. All he could do was apply pressure to keep from Virgil from bleeding to death.

Scott shivered thinking about it as Gordon dried off his hands. "It's still…"

"Stop Scott, it's not your fault. Can I call John and tell him what happened?"

Scott gave him a nod as they exited the wash room. He joined Alan who had his head in his hands by the chairs. Alan although distraught over what happened committed a big International Rescue no-no, he blurted out that Virgil was his brother. Alan still felt guilty about it although they were lucky they had saved the doctor once before and he vowed to keep their secret safe. Scott put his arm around Alan and in turn his little brother rested his head on his shoulder.

He watched Gordon talk to John. In all this time Scott had never noticed his second youngest brother had matured on them. When did that happen? Gordon was always the jokester of the family pulling pranks and telling bad jokes but looking at him now… he was a respectable young man. He was doing more than Scott was at this time; he was handling the situation making calls and decisions. He heard Gordon say, "Okay John as soon as we know more I'll tell you."

Gordon ended the com call and headed over to them, about the time he got to them the operating doors swung open.

"International Rescue," The three of them looked over at the doctor who just walked in. "Your brother is going to be fine."

The three of them let out a breath of relief. "That's good to hear." Said Scott

The doctor nodded. "It was a pretty smooth surgery. We were lucky that the beam missed his major organs. We stitched him up and we got a blood transfusion going. Mostly he lost a lot of blood but he should recover nicely."

"So when can he come home?" asked Gordon

"Given you're guys unique situation, shortly. Once he's strength is enough he can go home. But he still needs time to recover completely."

"Can we see him?" asked Scott

The doctor nodded and led them back to the surgical ICU. Although Virgil's surgery went okay they kept him in ICU instead of getting him a room as the hospital figures his stay would be short.

Scott felt a twinge of pain in his heart seeing his brother laying there looking helpless. His dark eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a deep sleep. His face was bruised however and he had an IV in. "Virgil." Scott said

"It'll be some time before he wakes up though. We got a little area set aside for families to rest. Would you guys like to wait there until he wakes up?" asked the doctor

"Yeah sounds good." Said Gordon

Alan suppressed a yawn. "I think I need a nap."

They looked at Scott. "I'm staying with him."

"Scott maybe you should rest. You heard the doctor it's going to be a while before he wakes up." Said Gordon

Scott shook his head as he sat in a nearby chair. Scott was determined to wait for him to wake up.

Scott fell asleep waiting for Virgil to wake up after a short while. About an hour later Virgil woke up.

Virgil blinked a few times and looked around wondering where he was before he realized he was in a hospital. He realized something was lying beside him. He looked over to see Scott laying there asleep his head on the bed his body in a chair. "Scott." He said softly touching his hand

Blue eyes looked up at him. He blinked a few times. "Virg?"

"Hey there," He said giving a weak smile. "Glad to see you're alright."

He tilted his head. "Yeah I'm alright. How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "I'm feeling pretty good for someone who got pierced by a piece of a building."

Scott almost laughed. "You almost die and you're cracking jokes."

Virgil gave him a halfhearted wink. "What can I say I'm a joker."

"Any pain?"

He shook his head and laid his hand on his injured side. "No, but I figure it will be later." He sighed and looked around again. "How long is my sentence here?"

"Doctor said you can go home when you are strong enough. After that he wants you take about a week off from rescues." Scott looked down and then bit his lip. "Virgil… why did you do it?

"Are you asking why did I save you?" asked Virgil

Scott looked ashamed then nodded. He knew it dumb to ask but he did anyways.

"Isn't it obvious. Because you're my brother. And if that's not good enough because it's my job." Scott went to speak again and he cut him off. "I know what I did was reckless and I could have died and so forth but I know you would have done the same thing for me. So save your lecture for another time okay."

"Fine. I'll lecture you later then." Scott took his hand in his. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." He said relaxing and tightening his fingers around Scott's hand

"You know, Gordon was being mature today."

Virgil laughed. "Gordon mature. Bet that was a sight."

Scott went to tell him about him breaking down earlier but that was for another time. He clicked on his com and called John and let Virgil talk to him for a moment. He removed his com for Virgil and left the room to tell the youngest he was awake.

Scott stopped outside of the room and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He was lucky that Virgil wasn't too hurt but this close call will probably haunt him for a while. He crossed his arms around himself and frowned. He never wanted to see something like this again, never wanted to see one of his brothers hurt and near death. He looked up to the heavens and issued a thank you and finally went to get Alan and Gordon. Scott was grateful that Virgil was alive and that his family was here with him and Virgil during all this, after all he couldn't do it alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is technically part two to the last chapter**_

Family Forever

Chapter 8

Virgil knew one thing and one thing well, he was about to get smothered tenfold once he got back to the villa. He fidgeted nervously as he left Thunderbird 2. Gordon flew the green ship home after Virgil was released from the hospital. Gordon was going to be the official pilot of the green Thunderbird until Virgil was well enough to fly. Much to most people's amazement he was okay with that. Virgil knew his immediate younger brother was a good pilot. He flew the ship before and pretty much was his copilot for most rescues.

Virgil made his way to the stairs to the main part of the villa. Why they never installed an elevator to the rest of the house was beyond him. He carried his uniform in his hands. A big bloody gash marred the blue clothes from where he was hurt saving Scott. He wondered if repairs could be made to it or if it was future garbage.

He stepped into the lounge to see; grandma, Brains, Kayo, Scott, MAX, and John waiting for him. Alan and Gordon were still finishing up post flight with the ship. "Hey guys." He said

Soon he was swamped by his family; handing our hugs and asking how he was. Brains took the tattered uniform from him. Virgil caught the look of worry in his Grandmother's eyes when she seen the garment go by. Alan and Gordon came back up from the silos and the family was whole.

Since it was late in the day almost the next day their Grandmother made them go to bed so they could rest for the next rescue day. She stopped Virgil though.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Tired, a little sore but other than that I'm okay."

She gave him an all knowing Grandma look. "Virgil… I'm glad you're okay kid. You gave us a hell of a scare." She looked at his side. "How bad is it?"

He shook his head. "I haven't given it much of a look. Scott said it was pretty bad." He grabbed the edge of his flannel shirt and lifted up the injured side. He knew it must have been bad when she flinched. The woman had seen a great many injuries from her grandchildren including Gordon's hydrofoil accident. He had never once seen her flinch from one of their injuries. Trying to play it off he shrugged. "Hey maybe it'll make a cool scar. Chicks dig men with cool scars right?"

She gave a nervous laugh and then frowned. In one swift move she reached over and hugged her grandson tightly.

"Careful don't but pressure on my injuries." He said patting her on the back. She pulled away and tears had run down her face. "Aw grandma stop, I'm fine." He hugged her again and let her cry. She wasn't one to cry. He could nearly count all the times he seen her cry on one hand.

She let him go and said. "You should go to bed Virgil. It's late."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get to look forward to lying around the next few days."

She smiled. "And being smothered by your brothers."

"That too, good night grandma."

"Night Virgil, love you. Get some rest."

"Love you too." He said as he headed on down the hall to the bed rooms.

The next day Virgil woke up feeling groggy. He could sleep well since the side he slept on was injured. He a few times rolled over on it in the middle of the night and learned not to do that again. As he slowly woke up he could smell the smell of good food. He sat up and yawned. "Let the smother fest begin."

After changing into his day clothes he made his way into the kitchen area. Much like he figured there was John making a breakfast big enough for three families.

"Moring John, coffee ready?"

John nodded and poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Virgil thanked him and took it from him.

John was odd with his smothering. He had always cooked for the family once he got old enough to cook. He started out helping their mother and after her death he took over. He was best known for cooking the smother victim's favorite meals while they recovered.

"I got some books you might like to read while you're down." John said sliding a stack of books to Virgil. Books John's other favorite smother method. With John you either ate it out or read it out.

"Thanks." He looked through the stack of books his brother had a good stack of mystery novels Virgil's favorite genre. He then noticed all the food that was being cooked. "What's with all the food?"

"Oh, I'm making lunch and dinner for you to be kept in the fridge."

Virgil blinked and looked confused. "All that for me?"

"Well I can't cook every day. After all you're out for a week how high do you think the chances are we won't be called during that time."

"I suppose." Virgil honestly hated the fact that his immediate older brother spent so much time on the space station. To his brother's credit he at least was coming around more often now that EOS was around. Still he missed John's cooking.

The rest of the family soon gathered around and breakfast was served. After breakfast Virgil decided to head to the media room to read on the book.

Part two of smothering was about to hit him.

Alan ran up to him and stopped him. "What's up? How are you feeling?" Alan had learned a lot of techniques from his family. Though his smothering was like a mixture of Scott's and Grandma's, Alan would always ask how the person was feeling and usually follow them around and ask, "You need anything?"

Virgil shook his head. "No Alan I'm good. I'm just going to read one of these books from John and that's it."

"Well if you need anything just ask."

"I will Allie." He said messing up his brother's hair.

Alan frowned and fixed his hair. "I mean it. I don't want to see you up and running around."

"Alan," He said exasperated. "I just plan on reading okay. That's all. Unlike the rest of you all I listen to Doctor's orders."

"Fine I'm just checking." Alan said and headed on his way.

Virgil sits down on a couch, he has some light music playing in the back ground as he started to read. Shortly thereafter part three of the smother attack starts.

There is a knock and he looks up to see Gordon with a plate with a giant piece of cake on it. "Hey Virg, I got cake."

"I see that. What's the occasion?" he knew darn good and well what it was for. Gordon was a person that smothered people with sweets. Up until about last week they always thought someone else baked and he just brought it around, or he bought the cakes. Nope apparently Gordon was the family baker and he kept it a secret (along with some help from John)

Here it comes smothering part three. Honestly his favorite part, Gordon's baked goods.

"I also got some DVDs." Gordon said holding them up, "In case you know…"

"Cool what do you got?" he asked holding out his hand.

Gordon laid them in his hand. "A few movies you like and that anime series I've been trying to get you to watch."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Isn't that more of yours and Alan's thing?"

"Can't fault a guy for trying." He said smiling

"Well put it on. You baked a cake so I can't argue with that."

Gordon put on the DVD and sat down beside Virgil after he gave him the cake. Virgil was more interested in the cake then the show but it was nice to spend time with Gordon. Although the two often worked together on missions it was always nice to spend time with Gordon and just Gordon something he didn't get to do much.

After about an hour their peaceful moment was ruined by a call.

"Gordon," John started when his image appeared.

"Oh no John, we were getting to the best part." Sighed Gordon

John rolled his eyes. "Gordon you've seen that show about fifteen times. We got a rescue lets go."

Gordon got up and Virgil got up as well. "And what are you doing?" Gordon asked Virgil

"Going to the lounge to see you off, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't follow up."

He sighed. "Fine just don't do anything stupid."

Virgil rolled his eyes as the two of them made it to the lounge. John filled them in on what happened and Scott stood up from his chair.

"Alright tell them we are on our way. Gordon you're flying Thunderbird 2 like we planned, Alan, Kayo go with him in case we need pods. Thunderbirds are go!" said Scott

On instinct Virgil got up and headed to the painting that lead to the hanger.

"Uh Virg what are you doing?" asked Alan

Virgil stopped and said, "Oh yeah… I forgot habit." He headed back to the chairs with a frown

Scott walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. Smothering part four was upon him. "Listen Virg, I know it's hard to sit these things out but you got to recover."

"I know Scott it was just habit I know better I swear."

Scott pushed his brother onto the couch. "Stay here and rest."

Virgil rolled his eyes as Scott headed out. "Save them real good!" He called after them

He followed the rescue from info that was being sent in by John. A few hours went by and Virgil started getting tired. He leaned into the chair and started drifting off.

Virgil had no idea how long he was asleep, what he did know when he woke up is that it was several hours later and someone had but a blanket on him. He smiled as he curled into the blanket. A stab of pain when through his side reminding him he was hurt. He frowned as he pulled the blanket up. Although he didn't know who covered him he had a few guesses on that. He decided to just stay there on the couch rather than get up when the com came on.

"Virgil, you should be sleeping in bed. Laying like that will stiffen muscles which isn't good." Said John

"Hi John." He said opening one eye, "I'm comfy and that's what counts."

"Not when you're hurting in the morning."

"I appreciate you're concern."

John smiled. "Of course Virg… do I need to call Scott and make sure you go to bed."

Virgil sighed and got up. "I see how it is John."

"Just doing my job you know." He said logging off.

He had a feeling that John was going to check on him later so instead of arguing with him, Virgil made his way to his bed room.

Much like he figured John called again and made sure he was in bed. "Are you going to tuck me in John?" Virgil asked.

"No but I could call someone to do it."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic John."

"I know, good night Virgil."

"Good night John." He said getting into his bed. He was happy to have such a loving family to look out for him and take care of him. He smiled and sleep took over his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Family Forever

Chapter 9

Five year old Alan was playing with his toys in his room. It was his first official summer vacation from school. It was only the second week and he was having the time of his life. The best thing was he got to spend time with his cool older brothers. However, none of them were home other than Gordon. They were at the movies, Alan wanted to go but Scott said he was too young to see it. Although Alan wanted to spend time with them he understood that they needed their time together too.

He knew his grandma was down stairs probably knitting. He figured shortly she'd come and get him and Gordon for a walk like she usually does. However he noticed it was getting really dark outside. He got up from the floor getting ready to head down stairs when thunder clapped overhead. He let out a small yelp as he backed up against his bed. He was afraid of thunder, he hated to admit it. He knew as a little boy he had to be strong but he was scared.

Another clap of thunder and he whimpered. He wished John, or Scott was home. He wrapped a blanket around himself. He bolted out of his room and headed down the hallway. Another thunder clap burst overhead rattling the farm house making him jump. He hit the floor and curled up in a ball. Thinking the worse a savior arrived.

"Alan? What are you doing outside?"

He looked up to see Gordon standing there. "Gordon… I was…" more thunder and he yelped.

"Scared of the thunder?" he asked

He shook his head then looked up at him. Gordon though only a few years older than him gave him that all knowing brother look, one that he had seen from Scott and John. "Yeah… I'm scared. I was going to hide in John's room."

Gordon held out his hand. "Come on."

He led him to his room. He picked up his mp3 and placed the head phones on his ears. "Here Alan, this will drown it out."

Alan adjusted the headphones as Gordon turned it on. Alan curled up in a corner and listened to the music. Virgil and John had done this for him before so he knew it worked. He wanted to get John's music but that was when he ran into Gordon.

Gordon sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He pulled him in closer as the storm grew louder. It wasn't that long ago and Gordon had, had that some fear once although he was grateful he grew out of it over time. He relaxed his body not realizing he was tensing up with each lighting clap when Alan said to him,

"Gordon, your music sucks."

The older blond snickered then laughed. "My music sucks? What do you know Allie?" He gave him a wink. "In my opinion I have the best taste in music out of all of us."

"Johnny's music is better."

Gordon scoffed. "Saying that nerd has better taste then me." He removed the headphones. "Shows that you really are a kid. Storm is over by the way."

Alan smiled. "Thanks Gordon." He got up from the floor, "Even if your music is cruddy."

"You'll come around one day." He said with a laugh, "Come on I'm sure Grandma is probably about ready to go for that walk."

Alan grinned wildly as the duo ran down stairs. The silver lining to nasty storms fantastic puddles to splash in even if their Grandma got mad at them for getting dirty.

Although years later Alan did grow out of his fear of thunder he never did forget what his slightly older brother did for him that day. And admittedly later he did grow to appreciate Gordon's taste in music.

 _ **A/N: In case anyone was wondering about the music, just pick something lol. I know all of us out there probably got different tastes in music and probably see them enjoying various genres. So I'll leave that to your imagination ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N for Saiyan angel blue,**

Family Forever

Chapter 10

John frowned at the computer in front of him. It had been nearly a month since their father went missing and he was nowhere closer than what he was before. His frustration was growing by the minute. He felt like a failure. Despair was weighing heavily on him, he knew not to give into his darker thoughts but they were creeping into his mind by the minute.

He patted his face trying to maintain his focus. "Come on John, keep it together." He couldn't recall the last time he had slept a decent amount of time or had a good meal. Catching cat naps and eating like a bird wasn't unheard of for him however at least once in a while he'd take a break. But not this time he just kept pushing himself and pushing. He had the best computers in all of Earth, capable of finding a fly on a cow in the farms of Iowa, but he couldn't find one fifty year old man in an air craft.

 _Because you're a failure_. He frowned and shook his head. "No don't think like that." He glared at the screen as if it was its fault. "Come on John. You got the highest grades in school; you can do anything with this system. Don't do this to yourself."

A message flashed up on the screen. **User has not had adequate sleep in nearly 24 hours**. That damn computer. As a fail-safe his father wanted Brains to program the computer to shut its self-off whenever John hadn't taken a break for a while. Although John never told either of them he could easily bypass it he made a promise to his father to stop whenever it ordered him too.

He bite his lip weighing his options; he could keep pushing it or just stop. _Not like you can find him anyways_. "Not again. Stop it John stop it." He berated himself. His stomach growled and a wave of dizziness hit him. When was the last time he ate? Or even drank for that fact? Another dizzy spell. He grabbed on to the console and sighed. He was defeated.

"What was I thinking I can't do this." He shook his head. Another dizzy spell hit and he felt darkness around him. Oh no, he was about to pass out.

He pushed himself off of the console as it gave another warning about his health. If he remembered right about this time the computer would contact home and advise them on his health. He floated to the space elevator figured he'd save them the trouble and just take himself home.

John honestly couldn't recall he ride back down to Earth but the next thing he knew there was a very angry Virgil pulling him up to his feet.

"Jesus John, what happened to you?"

Scott was by his side so fast he was almost a blur. "Damn it. How many times do we have to go through with this. John you have to,"

"Scott, stop it and help me." Snapped Virgil

Virgil rarely snapped. John felt a cringe of guilt. It was his fault. He leaned on his younger brother as Scott ran to get a stretcher to get him to sick bay. John maybe the thinnest out of him but his height made him hard to carry down there.

"When was the last time you ate?" Scott asked as he pulled up the stretcher.

"Don't 'member," he grumbled. He was getting to tired to talk now his energy was low.

"Got to get some fluids in him." Virgil said to himself as he got a better look at his older brother.

The pair took John down to sick bay and got him on a bed. John heard them talking to someone he figures its Brains. Next thing he hears is Alan screaming.

"What happened to him?"

"He hasn't been eating or drinking anything in nearly a day, possibly." Said Virgil as he got an IV in him

Scott was leaning over him. His eldest brother looked like a looming giant in that moment. Not only had John failed his father he failed his oldest brother too. "This again John? I thought we had a decision about this before?"

Scott's normal caring tone was replaced by annoyance. He glared at John making the red head want to hide somewhere anywhere. "I um…"

"Scott stop it! He doesn't need this right now!" Yelled Virgil, he gave him juice to bring up his blood sugar.

John heard Gordon announce his presence as he came into the med bay. Ignoring the medic's warning Scott lay in on Virgil.

"Then when Virgil, after he dies up there on that space station!"

John wished he could make himself disappear at any moment. He tried to sink into the bed as the two went to war with one another.

"Let him recover!" Virgil screamed, he then shook his head and took a deep breath. Virgil had worked on his stress relieving skills with deep breathing. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't. "Look Scott, we are all a little stressed. Ever since dad went missing,"

"I don't see why you guys are stressed! Not like any sudden responsibilities was thrust on you!"

And just then John's savior stepped in. "Did you ever consider maybe John has been looking for dad, day in and day out since he went missing?" Said Alan.

"Yeah, while we have been down here doing our own thing he's been up there dealing with it." Said Gordon in agreement.

"Alone." Mumbled Alan

John frowned and looked down at his hands. He felt Scott looking at him, but he didn't want to see him. He knew how Scott was he could read him like a book usually.

"Is that true John?"

John nodded. "I've been running for so long. I think I forgot how to stop." He was feeling like a miserable failure again wanting to disappear from his brother's sight.

He could sense it in Scott's voice he felt guilty about how he treated him. "Oh God… Johnny why didn't you tell us?"

He looked up at him at least. He could feel the sting of tears in the back of his eyes. "Because it's my job." He couldn't fight the tears giving in he started crying. "I'm the space monitor. I have the best computer in all of Earth but I can't find dad." He sobbed loudly, "I'm nothing but a failure. Just like I always am."

"John," Scott started. He reached out to him but Virgil got there first.

"It's okay John, you did you're best." Virgil looked at Scott giving him the we need to talk look.

It was clear to them now John was going through a bout of depression. They all knew what it was like for him when he was depressed; John would close himself off from the family forget to eat, sleep or anything. Virgil sighed looking over at his older brother. He had seen John this down about three or four times in his life. Well truly down like he is now. Virgil knew that he would snap out of it but it would take a while.

Scott spoke up snapping Virgil out of his thoughts. "Virg how about you and I have a little talk outside; Gordon make something for John to eat,"

"Something light. We don't need him to have an upset stomach." Said Virgil

"Yeah, and Alan you stay with John."

The group went their separate ways and Alan sat in a chair by John's bed. The youngest Tracy reached out and took his older brother's hand. "You okay?"

John gave a small nod, "I guess I am." His voice was weak and soft. Alan frowned he hated seeing him like this.

The two had always been close since as far back as Alan could remember. He remembered making a promise to his mother once that he'd look out after John even though he was older than him. Alan always took that promise to heart and anytime his older brother was hurting it hurt him. Giving John's hand a good squeeze he said, "Just so you know, I don't think you're a failure."

John gave a weak smile. "Thanks Alan."

Alan nodded. "I think you're pretty cool, and you're like," He was getting ready to say when the door opened and their Grandmother walked in. "Oh hi Grandma."

"Don't you hi grandma me. I want to talk to John," she looked at Alan and nodded to the door. "Alone please."

Alan nodded and got up from his chair. He cast a glance back at John before leaving the room.

Grandma crossed her arms and sighed. She looked down at her second grandson. He seemed much thinner than the last time she seen him, his eyes looked dull and dark circles were underneath them. She shook her head, "I really wish you'd talk about things until they got this bad." She said her tone was calm. She had seen plenty of dust ups with Jeff over John's behavior from time to time. While the second child would gladly open up to his mother and occasionally Alan he had a tendency to shut out others when he felt 'threatened'

"I know…" he ran his hand through his hair. She never seen him look so exhausted. "I should have talked to you guys about it. I should have listened to Scott and suspend the search… I should have come up with something to look for him automatically while I rested, I should have,"

"Hey, hey that's enough beating up yourself." She placed a hand on his check. "I don't think you can take any more of that. You already look a fright."

He smirked. "I know. I do have mirrors on five you know." He shook his head as she tried to fix his hair. "I realized that…" he trailed off when she tried again to get his hair to lay right. "Grandma you know my hair will not do that, right?"

"I know. But I figured I'd try. Maybe you'd get a laugh out of it."

He smiled at her. Grandma always had her own ways to make him smile. "I realized a long time ago I was in trouble. I couldn't get myself to stop… stop thinking about how I messed up, how I'm a failure. How dad wouldn't be proud if he," He stopped himself. Looking for his father's approval was something he always did even as an adult.

"Now stop that John. You know your dad would have been proud of the work you do. He told you that all the time right?"

He nodded. "He also told me he was worried if I got too tied up in my work… or isolated myself from the family for too long."

"All legit concerns if you ask me." She reached out and took his hand. "For what it's worth I'm proud of you. I'm sure your brothers are too and I don't ever want to see you like this again okay? You start feeling like this again you come home. Don't lock yourself up there for days until you're body gives out."

"I know,"

She squeezed his hand. "Promise John, you promise me."

"I promise Grandma."

"Good," she said letting go of his hand.

John smiled at her warmly. "Thanks Grandma." He felt himself getting sleepy and heard her tell him to get some rest. John drifted off into peaceful sleep dreaming about the times back in Kansas with his family. He knew his family had his back no matter what happened to him or what his state of mind was.

 **A/N: I feel like I might do a part two for this later maybe. Haven't decided yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: After that darker chapter I decided to do a more light hearted one.**

Family Forever

Chapter 11

If John was being honest sometimes he had mixed feelings about EOS. He cast a glance over at the camera that was essentially her. Well _her_ was more the whole ship and if she was technically a _she_ was a different topic of debate.

The second Tracy son wasn't exactly sure to make of her sometimes. She was a good companion and equally she could be annoying. She was also very inquisitive.

"John?" she asked in a sing song tone.

"Yes EOS?" he asked turning to face the camera

There was a pause before the AI asked. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through the news. Seeing if I missed anything important."

"Have you?"

"Not really. Amazingly a pretty dull news day." John liked to keep taps on the news. Even if he spent most of his days in space he liked keeping a tab on the Earth. Plus if he seen a possible market threat he'd warn Scott so he could adjust the business accordingly.

As if reading his mind. "Doesn't you're family employee stoke brokers to monitor that?"

He blinked. How did she? "Yes they do but sometimes they miss things. Dad didn't get that far without knowledge of his own."

"I see…" There was a long awkward pause and John frowned before he addressed her.

"EOS is there something on your mind?"

"Well yes and no."

"What is it now?" he asked in annoyance. His AI seemed to be bounty of weird and awkward questions. Just the other day he had to give her a full run down of family genealogy to explain how the five of them had different hair color. He really was surprised by that one. And the day before that he had to explain how Kayo was a sister without being blood related. He figured he was a due an odd one now.

"Gordon told me that… you're technically my father."

He groaned and shook his head. This again? He wished Gordon would stop filling his AI with weird ideas. "And?"

"Well my question is simple; as you are my creator. And in this case my 'father' what would that make your brothers? Would they still be uncles even though you didn't bring me into the world in the traditional sense?"

John smirked and rolled his eyes. Conversations between Gordon and EOS always seemed to be weird. Gordon had informed her that since John created her he was her father. And then he may have (according to Gordon he did not) mention that only John could have a child in a non-traditional sense. To which John then had to, much to his embarrassment explain it to EOS what Gordon meant by that. Which lead to awkward relationship questions from EOS, which further lead to said AI setting up a dating profile for John to try to find him a woman. It took him two days and Scott to convince the AI to take down the dating profile. "If I am seen as your father they would be your uncles."

"And Grandma Tracy?"

"You're great grandmother."

"And Kayo?"

"An aunt."

"And Brains?"

He sighed. "An uncle."

"And Max."

He rolled his eyes. "A cousin."

"And Penelope?"

"Still a friend of the family."

"I see interesting. Shall I start calling you're brother's uncle?"

"If they don't mind."

Much to John's amazement she called the island and got permission. Even further they agreed to it making the second eldest shake his head. Only in his family can one be an uncle to an AI


	12. Chapter 12

Family Forever

Chapter 12

A teenaged John stared at his computer. He had begun taking online classes a few months ago. John found it was a lot more enjoyable compared to actually going to school. His father still wasn't too keen on the idea thinking he was losing out on vital social skills. John never saw what the big deal was however; he didn't care for people all that much that were outside of his family.

He let out a small yawn and stretched. He felt like he had been working on this all day. He rubbed his eyes then heard a noise at the door. Turning to see what it was, little Alan was opening up the door.

"Hey there kiddo." He responded to his youngest brother with a smile. John's mother often told him he had a beautiful smile and should use it more often. John however rarely had a reason to use it other than when it came to his little brothers.

"Johnny." Alan said. He moved through the door a pile of toys in his hands. "I misseded you."

"You missed me Alan, not misseded that's not a word."

Alan charged into the room with what John suspected was every toy car that the little one owned. He sat down on the floor with every car gathered. "Want to play cars?"

John shook his head. "No maybe later. I have to do my homework."

The littlest nodded. He gathered the cars in a circle. John assumed he was racing them. Alan picked up his favorite red car and drove it around the others narrating his playing. Apparently according to Alan he was racing said car and it was out running all the others. John started going back to his work when he suddenly sensed someone near him. He looked over to see Alan leaning over to see the computer. John looked at his baby brother noting that the youngest was reading the lesson.

"What are you reading about?"

"Astronomy. Today it's about comets."

Alan leaned in closer. "Wow!" He said admiring the picture. "That's so… cool."

"Isn't it." John laughed as Alan got closer. "I think there is some satellite video attached to the lesson as well so," He didn't get the sentence out and Alan looked excited.

"Oh can I watch please?"

"Sure." He said. He helped his six year old brother up onto his lap as he started the video.

Lucille was beginning to wonder where her youngest child was. She knew the others (other than John) were in the living room. "Boys have any of you all seen your brother?"

"I see two of them now." Answered Gordon

She rolled her eyes. "I mean Alan."

"I think he went upstairs mom." Said Scott

Deciding to listen to the oldest son (Scott always seems to sense where all his brothers are) she went upstairs to check. She looked in Alan's room and there was no Alan. She decided to check John's room after all the boy seemed to cling to John sometimes.

Slowly opening the door she saw Alan sitting on John's lap. The two were watching a video about comets. She smiled to herself trying not to laugh.

John sensed someone in his room and turned to look to see who it was. "Oh hi mom."

Alan shouted "Mommy! Space is the coolest ever!" He leaped off of John and ran over to her. "I want to see space!"

"Maybe when you're older." She patted him on the head. "Although your father has some pretty cool space stories he could tell you."

The youngest smiled brightly and took off out of the room to find their father. Lucille shook her head. "Wish I had his energy." She looked down at the floor at the cars. "Last week he wanted to be a race car driver."

"Car racer to spaceman," John said smiling. "I think being a spaceman is better."

She chuckled as she gathered up the youngest cars. "You always wanted to be an astronaut." She gathered up the last toy. "Is that still what you want to do?"

John nodded. "Something space related." He looked over at the telescope that was set up in his window. "It's so fascinating."

She walked over and ran her fingers through his head hair. "I always figured you would follow your space dream."

"I hope it's not just a dream."

She shook her head. "A dream is always something to strive for. Scott wants to fly in the Air Force, Virgil wants to be an artist, and last week Gordon said he wants to compete in the Olympics. No matter what John you boys need to follow your dreams, even if others think they are too big."

He sighed. "So which one of Alan's dreams is worth following?"

"He's young at the moment." She laughed. "Maybe he'll race in space. Oh that rhymed."

"I see where Gordon gets his humor mom." He said with a smirk.

She started heading to the door when he stopped her.

"Mom," she turned to look at her son. "Mom do you think I'll actually be an astronaut?"

She smiled. "Of course. But even if you're not there are other things you can do in space. Work in the observatory, stationed on a satellite, heck maybe even live on a colony on Mars. You can do many things."

John chuckled. "You have very high ambitions for me."

"I'm a mom we dream big. You can be anything in space, Scott could be a general in the air force, Virgil could be the next Van Gough, Gordon could win six gold medals, and Alan could win every race he's in… in space."

"I'm glad you think so highly of us."

She gave him a nod. "Doing my job baby. Now get your homework done dinner will be ready in an hour."

Years later John stared at the Earth below him while on Thunderbird five. Reflecting on the lofty goals his mother had for him; as far as she was concerned she had the smartest children in the world. Even though they didn't exactly met her goals; Scott didn't become a general, Virgil didn't get famous for his art, Gordon only got one gold metal, and Alan never won a race (though his not really old enough to drive so) He knew she'd be proud of them all the same. Here they were risking life and limb on a daily bases for complete strangers every day. Something so brave and dangerous. If she was alive she would worry for them he knew it, but more than likely she would be the proudest woman on the planet. John knew though she was probably the proudest woman out there, she was probably among the heavens telling other angels that they were her boys and she was proud of the men they became.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: takes place after Recharge**

Family Forever

Chapter 13

Virgil Tracy was always good at hiding things; the only other member in the family who might one up him on that fact is John. Virgil never hide anything too serious; odd little secret here and there between brothers (hell he was about fifty percent sure he had enough black mail on all of them to last six years) Being the middle brother he was peacemaker, the middle man, the part time listener (only out bested by John on that too). Virgil had his role in the family much like all of them. But sometimes maintaining that role was hard.

Doing back to back rescues was always a drag. Get one done fly half ways home get sent on another. Virgil had suspected that the exhaustion was a big part of his problem; until he started to focus on where the rescues were. He tried often in his life not to let it get to him but sometimes it had a habit of hitting him at the worst times. Like now;

Virgil woke up with a sudden jolt. He was gasping for air and clung to his bedding. Tossing it aside he leaped up from his bed and opened the balcony to get fresh air. Why was this happening now? _Deep breathes_. He told himself, he hadn't had a panic attack in years. He clung to the edge of the railing so tight his knuckles went white. He had worked on breathing exercises over the years to calm himself down. He's breathing leveled out and he relaxed. He collapsed in a bench nearby.

He couldn't even recall what woke him up like that. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Scott after the rescue in the artic. He remembered being asleep, he remembered his little brothers waking the two of them up and sending them to bed (shoe on the other foot situation) he remembered hitting the bed and bam dream land. He was still shaking apparently that dream if that's what it was really got to him.

He got his weary bones up from the bench feeling like he went ten rounds with Kayo, and dragged himself back into his room. His bed was trashed like he had been struggling to get out of something. He frowned at it as if it was the source of his panic attack. Deciding to tempt fate again he laid back down in his bed. He was so tired after all those rescues all he wanted to do was sleep.

Not long after drifting back off it hit him again. This time he remembered; a blinding whiteness around him, a feeling of lack of air, cold crisp air, and crying he could hear crying. He bolted up right in bed again chocking back a scream that almost escaped. That dream. It was that dream. His long enemy he thought he had put to rest with therapy, time and deep breathing. That dream of being trapped in the snow with his mother, that dream of his brush with death.

This time he practically fell out of bed. Sleep would be his enemy tonight. He wondered out of his room considering hitting up Scott his good strong shoulder to lean on, but he knew his brother needed his rest. He considered John but… no he couldn't put him through that again.

He opted to make his way to the kitchen and see if he could scare the demons away with a strong beverage. He didn't want to bother his family and if he numbed his mind enough he wouldn't remember his name let alone what happened ages ago. Although if they got a late night rescue he would be up shit creek if he was drunk off his ass.

He made his way to the kitchen and noticed the lights over the pool were on. Hearing a splash he soon realized he wasn't alone. Giving up on the lets drink until I pass out plan he wondered out to the pool. Maybe a swim will clear his head.

A blond head popped up out of the water. "Hey there Virgil." Gordon swam over to the edge of the pool. "What's up? Looking to take a midnight dip?"

Virgil shook his head and sat on the edge of the pool. Dipping his feet in wondering how long before Gordon tried to pull him in. "Didn't bring my swim trunks."

"Oh…" Virgil could swear that not only did Gordon have his squid sense, he had a bro sense. Anytime he had a problem Gordon somehow knew. His lighter brown eyes focused on his darker ones and asked the question that had been hanging in the air. "You okay bro?"

Virgil not being one to lay it all out he let out a sigh and said, "Yeah I'm good."

"Not how I see it." Gordon swam back a little and frowned. "Because you look pale. And I'm pretty sure before you came out here you were looking at the 'medicine cabinet' also it's like mega late and the last I seen you, you couldn't hold your eyes open."

Gordon searched his eyes waiting for an answer and Virgil looked away. "Come on Virg. You can tell me."

Virgil hated to drag his youngest brothers into his problems; he was the one they went to not the other way around. He gritted his teeth then said with a defeated voice. "I had the nightmare again."

Gordon's honey brown eyes widened. "That one… when you were trapped in eh snow?"

Virgil hung his head and gave a small nod. He heard another splash and realized his little brother had climbed out of the pool.

"It's okay Virgil." Gordon said. He wrapped his arms around Virgil.

Virgil relaxed some. Even though Gordon was dripping wet at least he was some source of comfort. "I really don't know what brought it on… I thought that… I thought I was over it."

"You never truly get over something like that."

Virgil figured Gordon would know; after all he had his own brush with death when he had that hydrofoil accident. Virgil however always felt like his issues were different. After all he was trapped with their mother right before she died. Virgil had vivid and realistic nightmares from that day. They last for an almost a year. He struggled with them nightly losing sleep and struggled with day to day life. Virgil slowly stopped having the nightmares though sometimes a few would sneak in here and there. Usually though there was a trigger. "I was in the artic." He said out loud.

"Huh?"

"That's what triggered it. I did so many rescues in the artic this month. It must have brought it out of me."

Gordon gave a nod of understanding. "Being out there in the cold all the stress,"

Virgil let out a sigh and put his head in his hands. Gordon placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Has it bothered you before?"

Virgil shook his head. "Not since it first happened." He looked over at Gordon, "Do you remember that? The winter after it happened?"

Gordon did remember. Hardest year of his life, it was tough for the whole family. They had lost their mother suddenly, they almost lost Virgil and John in the same accident, roles were changed and lives were drastically changed. Gordon could remember vividly the first time it had snowed in Kansas after the accident. Seeing his normally strong and brave older brother completely melt down into a pile of tears, Virgil waking up every night from the same nightmare it was a hard time in all their lives. Gordon felt a pang of dread what if it was about to happen again? "Do you, do you think maybe you should talk to Scott or John about it?"

Virgil shook his head. "I don't want to bother them tonight, and I'm worried if I talk to John about it'll trigger something."

While Virgil had nightmares from the accident John did not. John however went through a bout of depression after the accident.

"Well I don't want to see you go through that again. I may have been little when it happened but I remember it. I don't want to see it happen to you again."

"I know Gordon…" He reached out and took his hand for comfort. "How did you deal with… the nightmares from your accident?"

Gordon smiled warmly. "Lots of therapy and some awesome big brothers." He squeezed his hand. "I think you should go to bed its late."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Want me to tuck you in?" he asked with a smile

Virgil chuckled at that. Younger brother looking out for the older one like how it goes in the family. "Okay Gordon."

The two got up from the pool. Gordon was still dripping with water and in swim trunks he lead his older brother back to his room.

Virgil was grateful to have run into Gordon. Even though Gordon was the clown of the family he could be pretty down to Earth when he wanted to. Virgil could appreciate that. Once they got back to his room Gordon gestured to his bed.

"Go ahead,"

Virgil removed his shoes, and got back in his bed. He wasn't happy about it he didn't want to see it again. His body however was grateful it was exhausted. He cast a glance at Gordon who sat down at a nearby chair.

"I'm staying right here, okay?"

"You're going to watch me sleep?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

""I'll beat back any nightmares. Trust me big brother."

Virgil nodded. He closed his eyes listening to the ocean, he could hear Gordon hmm a tune that he couldn't name. Having his brother nearby made him feel warm and safe. Sleep took him easily and he had a night free of nightmares.

Virgil woke up later than what he usually does. He yawned as he sat up seeing his alarm was turned off most likely because of Gordon. He got out of bed took and shower and changed his nightmare all but forgotten. He made his way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Sitting in the kitchen was Scott and Gordon drinking coffee. Virgil felt his blood run cold for a second, "Morning." He greeted his brothers.

"Morning," they said.

Scott was eyeing him hard. "So Virgil, how have you been?"

"Fine," He said as he poured his coffee, "How about yourself?"

Scott glanced over at Gordon who got up and left the room. Virgil could put two and two together. Gordon was worried and reported the incident last night to Scott. Virgil wasn't mad, he understood his brothers actions he'd done the same thing.

"Listen Gordon,"

Virgil sighed and looked down into his coffee. "He told you huh?" He looked up at his older brother. "I'm not surprised."

"Virgil you should have told me about,"

"You were asleep."

"I didn't know snow still bothered you."

Virgil cringed. He couldn't believe it either, he had been on so many missions in the artic why now all of the sudden? "I didn't either. Maybe it was a onetime thing."

"And maybe its resurfacing and you are going to go through that again."

He shook his head. "I,"

"Virgil," Scott put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay buddy, you've beat this before we can do it again."

Virgil nodded. "I'm glad Gordon told you." He sipped his coffee, "Because I sure wasn't."

Scott suppressed a laugh and hugged his brother. "Okay I'm going for a run."

Virgil nodded. "Be careful."

Scott took off leaving Virgil with his thoughts. Virgil studied his coffee when he heard a noise behind him. "Gordon I'm not mad."

Gordon stepped into the room. "Good glad to hear it because I was worried." He was feeling a little sheepish as he ran his hands through his hair

"Yeah if I was you I'd done the same thing."

Gordon nodded and sat beside him. "It was just bothering me is all. I was so worried about you. I kept thinking what if…"

Virgil patted his shoulder. "Gordon I understand. I'm not going to let it get that bad. I'm sorry I worried you."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah good," He looked down and looked back at him. "Want to go for a swim?"

Virgil laughed. "Sure Gordon."

The two headed to the pool. Virgil wasn't sure he'd never have that nightmare again, but he knew his family would be for him if he did.


	14. Chapter 14

Family Forever

Chapter 14

EOS watched her creator work almost every day; humans were fascinating creatures to her processors. After she was given shelter in Thunderbird 5 she would often study Earth's many cultures and ecosystems and anything else she could get ahold of. Lately she had concluded she should focus on the little ecosystems around her; the Tracy family.

To say she was confused and fascinated by them at the same time was an understatement. When she came upon this ship the family wasn't too thrilled with her. Which she surmised was understandable as she did try to kill both John and to some degree Alan. She wouldn't like her either if she was one of them. However, they did warm up to her.

Alan was first telling her that if John trusted her he did too. Simple reasoning in his own right, he was the youngest in the family and sometimes it showed. She had a lot of conversations with him as he called John nearly every day. She noticed that the youngest and John were very close to one another. She would study their conversations seeing that Alan had similar interests as John did which surprised her after a few searches on the internet about teenagers. Alan was a kind boy he talked to her as if she had always been around, treated her like family which meant more to her than it should.

Gordon was next to come around to talking to her. He had honestly seemed frightened of her, referring to her as Glados much like a character in some video game call _Portal_. After repeatedly assuring him that she meant no harm the second youngest he started talking to her. Conversations with Gordon was always entertaining. He loved to tell jokes teaching her a few of them so she had her own set of jokes; although John informed her that some were not to be repeated stating that they were 'dirty jokes'. How a set of words could be dirty was still a mystery to her. Gordon told her some little stories about their family as well giving her some insight into them. She actually had very little interest in their past until he started telling her about it.

After him was their Grandmother and Kayo, though the grandmother was still hesitant towards her at least she tried. EOS learned what fear was after talking to Kayo. The security specialist informed the AI if any harm came to John she would personally fly up there and remove her programming permanently. Not that EOS had any plans on harming her creator she was still a little concerned with Kayo's threat. Brains also began to talk to her then but he seemed to be interested in her functioning than anything.

Next was Virgil, he was blunt with EOS flat out told her he did not like the idea of the AI being around. He was concerned for his brother and she could understand his reasoning. However, he also informed her that he was glad she was there. He quickly stated that he worried about John being up in space alone all the time and that him having a friend was, nice as he put it. By this time she learned that the family was very protective of one another. She had surmised then that something had happened once or twice to her creator that made Virgil worry about him but she didn't pry into it. If the family wanted her to know one of them would tell her.

Scott was the last; she was not surprised by this at all. She overheard him talking to John after her awakening; she knew that the eldest brother had wanted her to be destroyed if she could not be controlled. She did not desire death nor did she want to angry Scott as he seemed to be the leader of the group. She often concluded that Scott seen her as a threat and nothing more until one night;

 _EOS was still processing all the data of the day's rescue. Her creator had already gone to bed after she told him she'd finish the work. She noticed she was getting a message from the Island and knew it was too late for Alan to be calling she wondered who it was. She answered the call to be face to face with Scott._

" _Hello Scott, John is asleep would you like me to get him?" she was guarding the calls her creator needed sleep right now._

" _No, I actually called to talk to you."_

" _Oh?" She asked processors running wild trying to figure out what he wanted._

" _Yeah… listen I…" the hologram shook its head then continued. "Sorry I want you to do something for me."_

" _What would that be?"_

" _Look after him for me. He sometimes forgets to take care of himself. I've seen it happen far too often, he'll forget to eat, to sleep, hell a few times he forgotten to shower."_

 _She giggled at the last one and said. "Okay Scott I'll look after him."_

" _Um thanks. I'm glad someone can..."_

" _I already made him go to bed this evening. He has tried to evade sleep the previous night as well."_

" _If he gives you any trouble call me. Or threaten to call me he'll straighten up then."_

" _FAB Scott, I promise I'll look after him."_

EOS memory banks stopped for a second when John came into her view. "Hello John."

"Hello EOS."

"Have you eaten today?"

"No I'm not hungry." He mumbled looking over a few read outs on the computer.

"John," she scolded. "You have to eat remember."

He sighed. "I know EOS. But I have to finish this."

The AI paused the computer screen. "Eat John, or I'll call Scott."

John turned away from the computer. "Alright you win. Prepare me something to eat okay."

"Already did."

The man laughed as he headed to the galley. If the AI could she would smile as she watched him leave. They were family as far as she was concerned.


	15. Chapter 15

Family Forever

Chapter 15

John felt numb and drained as he laid in his bed. He sometimes hated the quiet of Thunderbird 5. He listened the instruments beep and click off in the distance. The smell of coffee creeped in the room signaling that EOS was trying to summon him out his bed, he rolled over cocooning himself in blankets. He didn't want to get up today.

The camera up ahead clicked on. Usually EOS would never go in his room although he knew she would sometimes come and see how he was sleeping at night. "Good morning John!" she said in a chipper tone. She turned on the lights in the room. "It is 6 AM, Tracy Island time, a beautiful day down below. Today is November 20th, and," she stopped when she noticed him flinch when she mentioned the date. "Come on John time to rise and shine."

He rolled over on his side and mumbled something. The AI was confused she never had problems waking him before. She did a scan through her memory banks looking up the date. She let out an, "Oh I see." When she found what she was looking for. She was informed of the date a long time ago when she was asking about the boys' parents. It was the day their mother died. "I was not aware John. I am sorry."

The man raised up from his bed. "No I'm sorry I should," he shook his head, "I need to get up I just." He felt heaviness on his heart. He always assumed it would get easier with the passing years but it did not. As a matter of fact he was sure it got worse every year.

His AI seemed unsure of what to do. A multiuse of colors appeared on the camera lens assessing her next move he figured. He finally mustered the courage to get out of bed and headed to the galley area in search of coffee.

"John."

He looked up at the camera. "Yes EOS?"

"I have noticed a change in your demeanor and neurotransmitter levels. You appear to be… depressed. Would you like to talk about it?"

Sitting down his coffee he looked at her. "I'll try… I'm not big on talking about my feelings."

"It could help."

He sighed and began his story:

 _It was November 20_ _th_ _about twelve years ago; I was sixteen at the time. Dad's business was in full swing by then and him and mom were very busy taking care of everything. It had been some time since we had a family vacation. If I recall our last one was when I was like ten I believe anyways, mom wanted to do something special as me and Scott were nearing college age._

 _Our parents let us pick what we wanted to do for vacation. It had been some considerable years since we last went skiing. Heck Alan wasn't even old enough to remember going so that's what we picked._

 _We went to a resort in Aspen it was a nice place. We were going to be there for four days or so not to long as dad had a few business deals that were waiting on him when he returned home. It was our second day there; we had been out the day before as a family, dad didn't want Alan or Gordon skiing yet so we hadn't gone yet. I talked mom into going with me and Scott and Virgil went with us._

 _It had been snowing the day before; fresh snow was piling on the mountain side. We set off down the mountain we didn't have a real care in the world when… the ground seemed to shake. I remember looking back and seeing the snow coming right at us._

 _Scott was way ahead of us I remember hearing him shout, "Avalanche!"_

 _I don't know if it was fear or what but I couldn't move I was rooted there like some damn tree. Next thing I knew I was being grabbed and pulled away._

 _Our mom had managed to get me and Virgil. She pulled us into a like a rock alcove but we were buried up in the snow. We were cut off we had no idea what was going on outside._

 _It was bitterly cold. I remember we clung to mother the whole time for what seemed like hours and hours. It got colder and colder. I remember hearing mom begging us not to go to sleep. She kept talking to us telling us to stay with her. Her voice was so strained and weak I had no idea she was barely holding on herself. She kept telling us how much she loved us the whole time._

 _I don't know what happened next. I woke up later in the hospital bed several hours later. Scott had managed to go and get help but by the time help arrived it was too late for my mom._

John choked back a sob as he finished. "She died, while trying to keep me and Virgil alive she got hurt during the event. We didn't know she hide it so well from us. The whole time she was trying to keep us going she was slowly…" he looked down at his coffee. "She… bleed to death from her injuries… they tried to save her at the hospital but it took recuse teams so long to find us it was a miracle that either me or him lived."

The AI looked down at her creator seeing his broken and saddened form. Her processors couldn't understand what she was feeling. "I believe I… I'm not sure of the emotion I feel the weight of your words."

"It's empathy, that's what you are feeling." He sat down his coffee tumbler and got up, "I think I… I'm going to go to the island and spend some time with my family."

"I think that would be wise." She remarked as he headed to the space elevator. She followed along as he got strapped in. "Going down." She said as the elevator lowered down. She studied his face; he looked as though he had fought a battle. Perhaps it was not wise to reminisce about the past.

"EOS, thanks for listening to me."

"I believe that is one of the reasons you wanted me around."

He gave her a weak smile. "One of many."

As the elevator stopped at the island, "I believe it is as your brothers say it's what family is for."

He unhooked himself from the chair. "Yes family." He got up from the chair and turned to the camera. "You are family."

"You're talking as if you just realized that." She said with a joking tone.

He gave her a halfhearted smile the John specialty. "No its just… never mind. I'll see you later."

He left the elevator and made his way to the lounge not bothering to stop by his room to change. He knew once he went in there he'd be tempted to stay. It was now about ten in the morning his family was gathered around the lounge area and Virgil was playing the piano.

Virgil looked up to see John. "John," he spoke to him with slight melancholy in his voice.

John gave him a nod as his immediate younger brother gestured for him to sit with him at the piano. He joined him and the two played together much like they did when their mom was still alive. A melodies tune that had more meaning behind it then it sounded. The two were quiet after the song and were joined by Scott who tried to pull them into a group hug.

The three of them had a good long cry after that and off in the distance EOS had managed to get access to the island's systems to watch it all. She wondered if this is what it meant to be a family. She concluded that this was arcuate as she watched the family interaction. This was family, they were there to hold and support each other. Even if the tragedy took place long before her creation she could see that it still had a great impact on them.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Forever

Chapter 16

Years ago when Scott was eight and John was six; it was a great snow storm. It snowed at least six inches that day.

A very eager Scott woke up to greet the day. It was a snow day and as far as he was concerned it was a great day for a snow man. He rushed over to John's bed. They still shared a room but their parents promised that, that would change soon after an addition to the house was made.

"Johnny! Johnny wake up it snowed!" He said with pure glee.

The red haired boy rolled over and looked up at him. "Snowed?"

"Yeah, come on lets go out and play!"

John sat up and coughed. "I don't know Scottie I'm not feeling to well."

Scott frowned at him. "Come on John." He tugged his bedding off of him. "Let's go out and play and make something out of the day."

John crawled out of the bed and looked outside. "A lot of snow." He said softly.

The eldest brother gathered up their snow gear. "Come on."

He turned and looked at him. "Shouldn't we tell mom what we are doing?"

"Nah, we got everything we need so we'll be okay."

Scott got the snow suit on and helped John with his. He wrapped a scarf around his younger brother and said. "Come on."

John had no idea how early in the day it was. No one else was awake he noted as they walked through the house.

They charged out in the snow. The sun had recently came up and the air was crisp and cold. John looked down at the snow as they crunched through it. Despite being outside he felt like he was burning up. "Scott." He grumbled

Scott ignoring him started on the snow man. "Help me with this Johnny."

John started rolling up some snow. He felt terrible he really should have stayed in bed. "Scottie." He cried that time.

Scott looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I really feel bad." John started feeling sicker. "Scott." He started; tears were running down his face.

Worry flashed through Scott. "Johnny, you need me to get mom?"

He tried to nod. He coughed loudly and started falling over. Scott caught him. "Oh no." He watched his brother blink slowly he was fading on him. "Mom!" he screamed trying to get him back inside.

Scott somehow got his little brother inside before he completely collapsed. "Mom!" He screamed again. Their father was on the moon for the next few months.

Scott heard his mother jump out of bed and run down stairs. "What's wrong?" she asked as she tied her robe on.

"Johnny's sick."

She ran over to John and looked down at him.

"Mom." John cried. He started coughing.

"Oh my God. Baby what happened? Why are you so cold?"

"We went outside and played." Said Scott

She looked at her oldest son with a look that made him turn his head away. She lifted up John off the floor. "I got to get him to a doctor. Call your grandma and ask her to come over."

"But mom,"

"Now Scott."

Scott ran over to the phone as their mom got everything taken care of. Their Grandma lived close by so it didn't take long for her to arrive.

Lucille had changed and had John covered in a blanket to warm him up. "Alright let's go." She picked up her young son and looked at Scott, "Take care of your brothers and mind your grandma."

"I'm going with you." Said Scott

"No you're not Scott." She said sternly

"But mom," Scott reached up and grabbed her pants leg. "I want to go I,"

"Scott I don't have time to argue with you! Your brother is majorly sick he needs to go to the doctor."

Scott frowned. Tears stung the back of his eyes. "But mommy," he started sobbing.

She frowned at him. She was becoming frustrated with him. She opened her mouth to give him a firm no when,

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have done it. I made Johnny sick."

Her frown soften. Scott was feeling guilty about what happened to John. "Come on lets go."

They took off to the car. She put John in the back seat he was still cold and shivering. "Scott sit with your brother and keep an eye on him."

They made it to the hospital. She ran in carrying John with Scott following behind. A whirlwind of doctors and nurses took John. She felt like the world was at standstill as she waited for something anything.

She sat there with Scott sitting beside her. He hadn't stopped crying since they got there. She kept trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. "He's going to be fine." She wasn't sure if she was telling him or herself.

Shortly a nurse came in the waiting room. "Mrs. Tracy," Lucille jumped up from her chair.

"Yes that's me."

"Follow me." The nurse said

They walked down the hallway to a small room. John was lying in a bed asleep and the doctor was standing nearby.

He looked up at Lucille. "Mrs. Tracy, your son is going to be alright."

"Thank god." She sighed leaning against a chair.

He glanced down at John. "Just a bad cold. I saw in his history that he has frequently been sick."

She nodded. "That's why I rushed here."

"It was a good idea. I want him to stay here at least for a few hours to make sure everything is okay, in case it develops into something else."

Lucille smiled. "Thank you dr." she sat down in a nearby chair and looked down at her second child. She ran her hand over his hair.

He opened his green eyes and weakly spoke to her.

The doctor left the room and Scott sat in the other chair looking down at his brother. Scott started to cry again. "I'm sorry it's my fault Johnny."

His younger brother reached to him with a weak grasp. "It's not Scott." He gripped his hand. He started to cough and closed his eyes again.

Scott sobbed louder and kept apologizing to John.

Lucille walked over to her oldest son and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay baby. We got him help it's going to be okay."

John tightened his grip on Scott's hand.

Scott tried to stop crying and his mom wiped away his tears. "I still feel bad." He squeezed John's hand. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

Years later; Scott found himself in a similar situation. He looked down at John who was half asleep. John had a bad cold and been staying in bed for about a day or so.

Scott ran his hand through John's ginger hair.

"You're going to catch my cold." John grumbled

"It'll be fine John. I got a fantastic immune system." Said Scott

John coughed and smiled weakly. "Remember that time when we were little and I got really sick after that snow storm?"

Scott nodded. "Oh I remember. I felt so bad about that."

John coughed. "Yeah, and you started becoming the smoother brother after that."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

John shook his head. "Nah, it'd be weird if you weren't."

Scott took his hand. "I'll keep doing it then. Until you guys get tired of it."

"Keep up the good work." John said as he fell asleep.

Scott stayed by his side as he slept. After all it was Scott's unofficial job to be a smoother brother.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. With the holidays and everything I have been a busy woman. Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

Family Forever

Chapter 17

Scott knew he was over doing it. As he flew back in his ship his body was informing him he had over done it. He ached all over his eyes were heavy. In general he was just tired. After he landed Thunderbird one he made his way into the villa.

Standing there in front of him was John. "Oh uh, what happened?" Scott asked

John looked up at him. "When was the last time you slept good?"

John was never one to beat around the bush he always jumped right in. "I'm fine John." He started when he heard,

"Liar." Said Virgil, he walked up behind him. Virgil frowned and looked over Scott. "You're not acting like yourself. You're becoming sluggish and careless out there."

Scott shrugged. "Mistakes happen."

"Scott," Johns started, "We have known you all our lives. We can tell."

Scott gave a defeated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Little brothers one Scott zero. "Fine you're right. I haven't been sleeping."

"Nightmares again?" John asked

Scott shook his head. "Nope just not tired." He let out a mighty yawn and frowned. It was late now almost midnight now.

The two youngers looked at one another and then back at him. Scott could tell they were plotting on him.

"I'm not even tired now." Scott lied.

They frowned now almost in sync. Scott knew his lie wasn't working.

"Not tired?" Virgil asked, "You're eyes are puffy and you're yawning."

"We can tell Scott." Said John

Scott went to argue some more. Not wanting them to worry about him when the two shared a look again. Before Scott realized what was happening each arm was grabbed by his brothers and he was being dragged to his bed room. In all honesty despite his protests he was too tired to fight them.

"I can get myself to bed all on my own." Scott grumbled as John handed him his night cloths and ordered him to change.

Scott rolled his eyes at him and headed into his bathroom to change. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew they meant well. His soul weighed heavy as he started to change out of his usual button down blue shirt. Yesterday was the first official failure of International Rescue. Scott knew (well they all knew) that not every rescue would go as planned. This was his first personal failure. Every time he closed his eyes he could see those people that lost their lives that day. He was struggling, being weighed down by his own guilt. John had often told him he wasn't responsible for the weight of the world but Scott still felt like he was. Said brother knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright Scott?"

"Yeah, sorry spaced out for a minute," he said as he opened the door. Both brothers stood there looking at him as if they were waiting for something.

"Well," Virgil started

John looked down for a minute before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Scott gave a shake of his head. "No I'm fine." He walked over to his bed and pulled down the blue comforter. "See I'm going to bed." He could feel the two of them still looking at him before they gave up.

"Well we are going to go," Virgil started for the door.

"Wait!" Scott yelled. His own outburst caught him off guard. He crossed his arms and looked at the floor. He hated being the weak one he had to look after them not the other way around.

The two of them eyed him with curiosity before Scott spoke again. "Please guys don't leave me alone."

"Scott." John said softly as he walked back to him. He laid his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Scott shook his head. Tears stung the back of his eyes. "No… No Johnny I'm not okay." He body gave in then. He wasn't strong enough to hold back the tears. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Shhh, Scott we won't leave you." John said he wrapped his long arms around his sobbing brother.

Virgil ran over to him. "Hey now, what's with this?" The biggest of the trio rubbed Scott's back waiting for him to stop crying.

They knew how their oldest brother was. He'd keep pushing and pushing until his body and soul would give out. Made him a hell of a leader but sometimes it was his weakness.

Scott took a few deep breaths much like he had seen Virgil do before. After calmed his nerves he brushed away the tears. "I'm fine guys I promise."

"Bull," Virgil said slightly loudly. The bigger man nudged Scott over to his bed and sat him down. "There's no point in you pretending everything is fine." Virgil glanced over at John waiting for the logical Tracy to jump in.

John scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Scott we all know how you are." He sighed and looked down at the floor before continuing. "We all have moments were we…" He sighed again. "Listen Scott you don't have to be the tough one okay." He said as he looked at his oldest brother, "We aren't invisible we are people after all."

Scott nodded. "I know guys." He leaned back on his arms and frowned. "I can't blame myself for it." Scott felt like Hell and judging by how they were looking at him he probably looked like Hell. He frowned. It was another weakness of his; he blamed himself for many things. He blamed himself when he was a child for John getting sick, he blamed himself for Virgil getting hurt once, if he really thought about it he blamed himself for a lot always feeling like he could do more. He suppressed another yawn.

Virgil frowned at him and John looked worried. Scott knew it was looking bad.

John fiddled with the ends of his sleeve a nervous habit of his when he finally spoke again, "Scott, are you blaming yourself for the bad rescue a few days ago."

Virgil looked at John wide eyed and Scott flinched. John was always very perceptive. Scott had always figured his younger had spent more time watching and learning how his family behaved instead of spending time talking. More time thinking gave him a keen eye on their feelings. John was rarely if ever wrong about what was bothering someone.

"Yeah," Scott said his voice scratchy and rough, a far cry from how he usually sounded. "Your right John, it was that rescue those… that…" He frowned and swore under his breath. "It was my fault that family lost their son." He said, as those words left his mouth he felt the weight of the world leave his body. It needed to be said it had to be out in the open he had to talk about it to someone the guilt he felt had to come out.

"No it's not." Both of them said at the same time. Virgil looked over at John then kept talking, "I was there, and there was nothing else we could do to save that child."

John crossed his arms and softly said. "If anyone is to blame is his parents, if they listened to authorities they wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place."

"John," Scott said making the red head look at him, "Never blame the victims. It's not fair."

John frowned. "I know but they really had no business there." It was a policy that their father pushed. He never wanted them to blame the victims as it could have happened to anyone.

Scott gave him a warning look before he spoke again. "Still I could have,"

John shook his head. "There was nothing more we could do. It's just how it went. The child was far gone even by the time we got there."

"You weren't…" That thought died in Scott's mouth. John may not physically go to rescues but he was very much there with their com systems and Thunderbird five's computers.

Virgil jumped in before a fight broke out. "Listen guys it's late. Instead of having deep thoughts we should go to bed." He glanced over at John then back at Scott.

Scott paled when he mentioned them leaving. This did not go unnoticed by John.

"Want us to stay here?" John asked

Scott looked away feeling a little ashamed before he said. "Will you?"

The two looked at each other than nodded. Scott smiled. "Thanks guys."

Scott didn't figure he'd get any rest but he might be wrong. The two weren't in their night cloths and joined him in the bed though it was a tight squeeze with the three of them they managed. Scott was nestled in both of their arms with their steady breathing and heart beats sleep took him faster than what he thought it would. Although it was a dreamless sleep it was a restful sleep for Scott.

Scott woke up at his usual time which was about five in the morning. Though he discovered his younger brothers were fast asleep. He wasn't surprised John was the type who would be going to bed about this time and Virgil was more of a wake up at about ten sort of person. Scott tried to move but was being held still by Virgil's bear like hold. Scott let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his younger brother's messy hair.

Virgil made a noise and buried his head into the pillow. Virgil Tracy wasn't one that woke up easy either. Virgil mumbled something that sounded like 'who ate the cake' and rolled over freeing up Scott some.

Scott looked down at his red haired brother. He was trying to figure out if he was asleep or pretending to be asleep. John unlike Virgil was one that could be woken up easy. Been like that since they were children. Scott often wondered how is second brother was able to get any sleep with three young siblings after him but then thought maybe that's how John was able to maintain with only about four hours of sleep. Scott shifted his weight and ran his hand through John's hair.

John blotted up with a, "What's happening?" His eyes darted around like a startled child.

"Relax John, I didn't mean to wake you."

John looked at Scott and blinked a few times then yawned. "Sorry, forgot where I was." He rubbed his eyes and grumbled something about EOS preparing bagels. The red head blinked again then looked at Scott. "Why am I in your room?"

How tired was John? Scott went to speak and John nodded.

"Never mind I remember now." He stretched and yawned loudly, and somehow didn't wake up Virgil. "Did you sleep well?"

Scott shrugged. "Better than I had been," He smiled, "Thank you by the way."

"No problem Scott." John stretched again. "I probably needed it myself."

"Will you two shut up." Mumbled Virgil, he rolled over to fuss at them and fell out of the bed with a yelp.

The two started to laugh. "I knew that was going to happen." Said Scott

Virgil stood up and brushed himself off. "What a way to wake up." He glanced at the clock. "Five? Dude do you really wake up this early?"

Scott hopped out of bed. "Yup," He stretched his body and walked over towards his bathroom. "I'm going for a run. You two can join me."

John gave a halfhearted wave. "Good luck." He said flopping back onto the bed.

Virgil gave him a concerned look and agreed to go with him.

After the run it was about seven. Virgil wanted to talk to Scott but Scott kept a safe distance during the run. The pair made it back in the kitchen and Scott got water for them.

"Scott I want to talk to you about yesterday." Virgil started. It was a long overdue talk. One he should have had after the rescue at the arctic.

Scott gulped his water and frowned. He remained silent for a second then said, "Fine let's talk." He sat down at the dining room table.

Virgil sat with him. None of the other family members were awake yet. Well he wasn't sure about John but he wanted a one on one with Scott before the astronaut got up. "So what exactly has been going on with you?"

Scott sighed and sat down the bottle of water. He ran his hand over his face.

"John said something about you having nightmares and,"

Scott cut him off. "A few months ago I started having… these nightmares. They are so vivid and real. I see you guys getting hurt, and sometimes I have some were dad tells me I'm a failure." He ran his hand through his hair. "I know it sounds silly but whenever I have the one about dad I feel… like I'm under pressure. That you know he's looking down on me and judging me."

Virgil swallowed some water giving himself time to absorb what Scott said. "Is that what's causing the behavior?"

Behavior? Scott assumed he meant the recklessness, the guilt trips and the break down the night before. He nodded. "I think it is. I just I feel like whenever something goes wrong dad's disappointed in me."

Virgil shook his head. He reached over and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Dad would be proud of you. Even if you messed up. You tried your best."

"I know." He's voice cracked and he stared at the counter. "I just miss him." He shook his head fighting back the sting of tears. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you guys… I was so afraid I'd…"

"Have another nightmare?" Virgil asked and Scott nodded, "So you told John about them already?"

Scott nodded again. "I call him up at night. I once had him stay on the line with me until I went to sleep."

Virgil smiled. "I see, that's why you didn't want us to leave. You wanted protection from the nightmares."

"Yeah." His voice weakened again. He was determined not to break down in front of Virgil again at least not for a while.

Virgil patted him on the back. "Okay. Just remember if you want to talk about it I'm here you know." He got up and headed to the door. "If you need a big strong brother to save you from the nightmares I'm only two doors down from your room."

Scott laughed. "I'll remember that the next time I need a bear to cuddle up to."

Virgil laughed again and said something about taking a shower.

Scott got up to start the morning coffee. He figured one pot might make it an hour with John on Earth. He smirked to himself as the coffee got going. He was happy he could rely on his family and was glad that Virgil had a way to bring him out of his funk in his own way.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Inspired by deep search. The line that Penelope said about playing hide and seek at her grandfather's building and being very good at it. Set when they were children.**

Family Forever

Chapter 18

Penelope stood there with her hand in her father's standing before her was a man about her dads age with three sons standing with him. She studied them wondering who they were.

"I see you managed to bring you're boys." Her father Hugh said.

The other man laughed. "Yeah, Lucy has the other two with her. Gordon is feeling a little under the weather and Alan is a little young."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the boys in front of her. One was an auburn haired boy with bright blue eyes, he was taller so she assumed older. The second one was a thinner read haired boy with green eyes, he was trying really hard to make himself unseen and was clinging to the taller one. The last one was a black haired boy with brown eyes.

"Ouch John stop squeezing my arm!" The taller one yelled at the read head.

"Sorry Scott." He whispered

Their father placed his hands on their heads getting them to stop. "This one is Scott," He said patting the taller one. "The shy one is John," He said patting the red head. "And lastly Virgil," He said moving over to the black haired boy.

Her father pointed down to her. "Penelope," He lowered down to her. "Penny these boys are Jeff Tracy's sons. He's here on a business meeting with me and your grandpa. Now I need you to be a good girl and entertain our guests okay?"

She glanced over and seen the man (Jeff) talking to the sons. She could hear him making promises to movies and ice cream if they behaved. She wondered what sort of boys they were when Jeff walked over to them.

"Alright Hugh," He said.

Her father nodded. "Be good Penny. And don't leave the siting area." He said as he escorted Jeff to her grandfather's office.

She looked at the boys who looked around the room. She wondered if they had many interactions with a girl before. She stepped forward she wasn't sure what to do with them; they wouldn't be interested in playing dolls or tea so she had to come up with something. "Alright boys how about hide and seek?"

"In this room?" Scott asked gesturing around him.

"Nope outside." She said

John looked nervous. "But dad said we should stay here." He whispered

She cast a glance at him. "How else do you think we could play it?" she questioned him.

John folded up his arms. "I don't know." He said looking at Scott.

Scott looked at him then at her. "Don't be mean to him." He said putting a proactive arm on John

"Sorry." She said noting that the oldest was very protective of that one.

"We can just play in the hallway… we'd be in the same place." Suggested Virgil

Penelope nodded. "I like it." She walked over to the door and swung them open. Her grandfather's building was mostly empty during this time of day leaving them plenty of room for games.

The group of kids stepped out into the hallway. "Find me if you can!" Penelope shouted and took off.

She heard the boys protest then shout not it at one another. She couldn't hear them for a bit then heard what sounded like John counting.

She lost track of them as she darted into an office. It was a great hiding place. She got into the closet there and shut it and went behind the coats. It'd take them a while before they found her.

She sat there counting to in her head. John should have made it to 100 if he knew how to count that is. She waited and waited and waited. She smiled she was good at this game.

John frowned at his younger brother hiding behind a column with a leg sticking out. "Geez Virgil." He walked around and got him. "You're worse than Gordon."

Virgil frowned. "Don't say that Johnny."

"Well you are."

The pair found Scott later in a utility closet.

"Nowhere to hide in this office building. Like playing this on the farm." Said Scott frowning

The three of them set off to find Penelope but weren't having much luck they kept looking and looking for her but to no avail.

Penelope was starting to get worried. What if they never found her? She shook her head she was a lady. She had to be strong. Her little body started to shake what if they didn't want to find her? She was no stranger to mean children. Being of pedigree meant nothing to child whose families held more power. She was a small fish in the high class pond. Her body shook more as tears flowed down her face. She was angry at herself. She was seven now she was older than she was before she should be able to handle this.

Her world felt dark and small when the closet opened. Standing before her was the shy green eyed boy. "Are you," he started but she leapt out from the closet and hugged him.

"You found me!" She cheered more so because she wasn't forgotten like she thought.

She was still crying and John was confused. She tightened her hug and the boy stiffened up like a board.

"Penelope your hugging me to tight." He said softly

"There you are!" Scott cheered running in the room.

She let go of him and walked over to Scott. "You lot forgot about me." She said sternly

Scott shook his head. "No we looked all over for you."

She went to say something when her father shouted her name. She turned to see her dad and their dad rush in with Virgil.

"I found her." John said shyly

Jeff patted his young son on the shoulder. "Good job."

Hugh marched over to Penelope. "Young lady we'll talk about this at home." He said

She nodded. "I'm sorry I took everyone out of the room." She frowned, she knew she was in trouble. "I just wanted to play hide and seek with my new friends."

"We'll still talk about it later, Penny." He put his arm on her and steered her out of the room.

Her father stared lecturing her once out in the hallway. She cast a glance back at the boys who were talking to one another. As if on que the three of them looked at her, they gave her a smile and waved as she left. She had a feeling though it wouldn't be the last time she seen them. "Bye boys!" she called waving with all her might.


	19. Chapter 19

Family Forever

Chapter 19

Jeff Tracy studied the read outs in front of him. It had been sometime since he was on Earth. He sighed slightly dramatically for a man of his profession. He had been away from his family for far too long. It was getting harder for him each passing month. He was now counting down the days until he could return home knowing his lovely wife and his two children would be waiting for him.

The radio beeped in front of him. It was about five in the evening Kansas time he knew it was them. Answering the radio with glee he could see his wife.

"Hello Lucille." He greeted her, it had been their tradition since they were dating that she called him at the same time every day while he was on a mission.

"Hello yourself," She picked up one of the children and held him up. "Say hi Scottie."

Scott was now three and hyper as the energizer bunny. "Hi!" He shouted and waved at him.

A pang of guilt went through Jeff. He missed so many mile stones of his children from first steeps to first words… it weighed on him.

Lucille let go of the toddler. She picked up their second child who was sitting on her lap now. As usual young John didn't seem to be impressed.

"Hi Johnny," Jeff said hoping to get his son's attention.

The barely one year old looked at the monitor then was more focused on his mom.

Jeff sighed. He supposed that was to be expected. "How's the baby doing?" He asked referring to the one she was carrying.

"I swear I think I'm having a horse. I seem to be getting bigger every day and he keeps kicking."

"Kicking is good, nice strong boy."

She smiled. "You're mom has been a great help around the house though…"

"Though?"

"Jeff she's a lousy cook."

He laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that." He said teasing.

"I don't know how you handled it."

He laughed again and the two discussed various things including her appointments and other topics.

After the conversation they ended the transmission, Jeff frowned as he leaned back in his chair.

Lee Taylor wondered into the room then. He usually let them have their private conversations to themselves. "How's the kids Jeff?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "They are good, Scott is happy John is… John I guess. Virgil is apparently part horse according to Lucille."

"Which one's Virgil?"

Jeff shook his head. "The one that's due in September."

"Oh, yeah the new one." He sat down at the chair and looked at Jeff. Lee had noticed how Jeff started to change after the second child came along. The second kid (what his name was Lee couldn't remember) was a sickly thing in and out of hospitals and caused a great deal of stress for his longtime friend. Ever since then he noticed Jeff had become home sick. "You know… being up in space isn't for everyone."

Jeff looked at him like Lee had been replaced with a Martian. "This is my calling Lee. Being up here in the stars there's nothing else like it."

Lee crossed his arms. "There is other things for a man of your caliber you know, things on Earth with your family."

"I think you're trying to get rid of me." He said with a teasing tone.

He shook his head. "Nope trying to help you out that's all."

Jeff wasn't stupid he even noticed how he was changing. All he could think about was his family. He worried about them being down there with him up here all the time.

A few days later the push Jeff needed arrived, he received a call while him and Lee were monitoring things.

Jeff frowned it was unlike his wife to change the time of the call. He answered it to see it was his mom. "Oh hi mom," he quickly noticed his mom looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lucille, they rushed her to the hospital."

He jumped out of his chair so fast if it wasn't bolted down it would be across the room. "What happened?"

His mom shook her head. "The baby, he… she's about to have him now."

Jeff's mouth fell open. Everything was going fine with the pregnancy what could have happened? A flash of fear shot through him what if there was something wrong with the baby. The baby had grown very large already but still. Worry took over when he heard Lee say,

"It's not too early is it?"

Jeff blinked. No Lee was right it wasn't too early. He was still worried though. The screen went black for a second and his mom shouted,

"I'm on my way!" She turned back to the video screen. "Got to go, I'll call back after Virgil officially arrives."

The screen went blank and Jeff finally sat back down. He was worried for his child and for Lucille. This was the second time he had missed one of his sons' births. He ran his hand through his hand.

Lee patted him on the back. "Congratulations, I'd offer you a cigar but you stopped smoking."

Jeff let out a soft chuckle. "Don't congratulate me yet."

"Kid will be fine and so will Lucille." There was a long pause and Lee asked. "What's this one's name again?"

"Virgil, Lee, his name is Virgil."

Lee nodded and turned back to his work. "Weird name though."

Jeff pretended not to hear that and sighed. "Lee, I think after this mission. I think I'm going to stay on Earth for a while… be a dad for a change." He turned to his longtime friend. "I keep this up and my children won't recognize me."

Lee laughed. "I doubt that will happen. But I understand."

Sometime later Jeff received a call that Virgil had safely came into the world and both baby and mom was okay. Shortly after that he placed a call of his own requesting a job on Earth.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** And at long last the second half to chapter ten (John's bout of depression in case folks forgot) I was going to do this sooner but figured why not ten chapters later lol

Family Forever

Chapter 20

If John was being honest there were many parts of his life he'd like to forget. More than he can count if he really wants to be truthful. He's been at home for nearly two days after his forced return to Earth. And since his return a family member has always been around.

He cast a glance over to Virgil who is playing at the piano. John himself has mostly been trying to read but he's finding it hard to concentrate. He frowns at his book words no longer making sense to him.

He feels eyes on him and looks at his younger brother who immediately looks away. John wasn't sure which was worse being babied or having his brothers look at him like he was a wild animal.

John knew and understood their behavior. It was his own he never understood. Something that bugged him since he could remember. While he may be smart he sometimes lacked the emotional strength of his brothers. He locked things away, pushed problems aside until it hit a breaking point. And once John Tracy broke he was finished. John was on the mend recovering so to speak. He received great many 'let's talk it out' conversations with his family with various degrees of success. He was feeling better of course but Scott didn't want him on Thunderbird 5.

Scott had seen John fall down into his darkest depths. After their mother's death John took it hard, he was trapped with her he remembered it well. After he returned from the hospital and his family tried to pull him closer to them, John ran and locked himself in his bed room. That was John's solution to hard situations, run. Not that he didn't love his family he just needed distance. His isolationist behavior made his eldest brother beg his dad not to send John to Thunderbird five.

John surprised a smirk. Honestly what was Scott thinking, John wasn't good enough to be on regular rescues. John pushed that thought aside. John was the most qualified to do what he does. Plus he'd probably hurt himself on a rescue as his brothers like to point out.

John suddenly noticed a shadow standing over him. He looked up to see Virgil.

"Well since you've been pretending to read for the last five minutes I figured I'd ask if you wanted lunch."

He smiled. "Sure Virgil."

The pair wondered down to the kitchen. The two had a connection with one another. Both were very close to their mother, and both nearly died during the accident that claimed their mother.

Virgil patted John on the shoulder and headed over to the fridge. "I'll make your favorite."

John sat down at the table. "Nice to have someone cook for me."

Virgil as the second unofficial chief of the family, something that he likes to flaunt when the real family cook is around.

John stared out into space for a second before he asked, "You think Scott will let me return to Thunderbird five anytime soon?"

Virgil sighed as he started the waffles. "You want me to talk to him again?" He looked back at his older brother who at that moment really looked like a little kid.

John was fiddling with the ends of his shirt sleeve thinking. "If it'll help." He whispered. Scott and him hadn't been on speaking terms since the blow up in the med bay. Not that Scott was mad at John per say just more frustrated at the situation. John understood how Scott worked, Scott felt every action of his brother's was like his own plus he never wanted him so far away from them anyways.

Virgil had tried repeatedly to get Scott to stop John's space exile but Scott insisted he needed more time. Virgil however felt John was fine now… although at first probably not. He knew John just wanted to avoid the confrontation with Scott but… he took in a breath and turned to John as he sat a plate down in front of him. "Talk to Scott. I know you can do it you've done it before."

John flinched. He hated fighting, avoided any sort of fighting he could. If something was too difficult for him to talk to his dad about he'd send in Scott or Virgil. He never had to do it with his own siblings before though. He frowned and began eating on his food. "I guess I could."

"I think you should. And if it goes sideways I'll straighten him out. Plus I can vouch for you, you're in good shape now."

John nodded. He'd talk to Scott later.

John wondered into the lounge were Scott was behind the desk trying to make sense out of some emails. "Scott," He addressed him his voice sounding smaller than what he wanted to.

Scott looked up at him. "Oh hi John," he pushed the tablet away. "What's up?"

John took a deep breath. "I was hoping I could finally return to my ship. I'm starting to miss space and work and…"

Scott cocked an eye brow and crossed his arms. "John,"

"Please Scott," He lowered his head. "I won't do it again." His voice trembled. He felt a hand on his shoulder. How did Scott move so fast?

"John, its fine." Scott pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to apologize. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay before you went back." He let him go. "Would I rather you not go, of course but we need you."

John smiled. "Thanks Scott. And don't worry I understand."

Scott nodded. "Tell ya what. I want you to call me every night when you can. I want you to know that there's someone here for you."

John felt a small sting of tears. "I already talk to Alan every night." He said teasingly

"Well talk to me, and maybe you can help me with this business crap. Because I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Okay Scott." He said giving him a small smile

"You need to take better care of yourself though, okay. I know things have been tough. Hell it's been tough on all of us just remember that."

"I know." Said John, he nodded. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Scott sat his hand on John's shoulder. "You made all of us worry Johnny. Just remember you're not alone. We are all here for you if something happens."

"I'll remember that." John reached out and hugged Scott.

It had been a hard few days for John and the family as a whole but John could say that he felt the best he had felt in a long while.


	21. Chapter 21

Family Forever

Chapter 21

Virgil knew one thing about being the middle child. He developed a six sense when something was wrong. As he sat in the lounge while there was a space rescue going on he was playing a puzzle game on his phone. He sensed tension as soon as the leather chairs came up from the floor with Scott and Alan.

Gordon greeted them and both half noticed him. Virgil looked up he could almost smell the tension at this point. Alan looked a little upset and announced he was doing homework. Alan almost never did homework after a rescue. Scott then announced he was going to go to the gym.

Virgil frowned; he looked at Gordon who shrugged. The island briefly lost connection with the rescue so they had no idea what had happened while they were in space. Soon John's image appeared.

"Another rescue?" Virgil asked

John shook his head. "No not exactly. Virgil I'm going to need you to talk to Alan."

"What happened? They were acting weird when they got back?"

"I have no idea. Whatever it was it happened when we lost communications."

"Alright I'll see what's going on."

"Thanks, I'm worried about them."

Virgil made his way to Alan's room. He paused in front of the bed room door and collected his thoughts. Being the middle child he had certain responsibilities so to speak. He was the peace keeper and the fixer when something went wrong in the group. He was also the listener and the check on everyone when they were upset. He reached up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alan called. His voice sounded strained.

"It's Virgil. I just want to talk."

Alan opened up the door. "Come in." He walked back into his room and flopped down on to the floor around his books and data pads.

Virgil followed him and sat down in a chair. "So what happened out there today?"

"Nothing." He said a little too fast. He turned to face him; his eyes were red and puffy indicating he had been crying.

"Nothing? I don't believe that at all."

Alan frowned and looked up from his data pad. "Oh?" He let out a long suffering sigh and sat the homework aside.

"You came in after a rescue and started doing homework, you look like you've been crying… plus John said he thought something happened on the rescue."

Alan bit his lip. "I think Scott is mad at me."

That was a sentence that didn't make sense. Virgil blinked a few times and asked. "What was that again?"

"I said I think Scott is mad at me."

"Why? Scott could never be mad at you."

"During the rescue the guy we got was a real jerk… he was making a big scene during the rescue and at one point he said 'if I knew that International Rescue was going to send children I wouldn't have called' Scott got really mad when he heard him say that to me. So Scott was getting ready to deck him and I stopped him. Told him we had a job to do… then the guy started teasing Scott saying that he needed a kid to look after him. After that John got into contact with us and we started home. I think Scott's upset because I fussed at him, he hasn't spoken to me since it happened."

"Oh Allie," Virgil reached out and hugged his baby brother. "Scott's not mad." He said as he felt Alan start crying.

"Then why was he acting mad?" he asked in-between sobs.

"Tell ya what I'll go ask him for you, okay?"

Alan nodded. "Okay Virgil."

Virgil wondered into the gym. Scott was boxing with a punching bag. "Scott," he said

Scott looked up at him. He looked exhausted. "Oh hey there Virgil. Want to spar with me?" He opened up a bottle of water and took a drink.

"No thanks… I'm here to talk to you."

"About?"

Virgil paused and assessed Scott. Honestly his oldest brother did look like hell. He thought Alan looked bad he had nothing on Scott. "Well to put it plainly Alan thinks you're mad at him."

Scott's blue eyes widened and he almost choked on his water. "What? Why would I be mad at him?" As soon as he asked that his face softened. "Oh, well I'm not mad at him. I'm still mad at that guy for making fun of Alan." Scott sat down the bottle of water. "It's just not right, Alan busted his ass to save that guys life." Scott gritted his teeth. "It pisses me off." He hit the punching bag with loud bang making Virgil jump. "I wanted to tell that guy off but… I knew I shouldn't I'm glad Alan stopped me." He picked up his bottle of water. "Last thing we need is me knocking a dude's teeth out in space. Be bad press. That's why I came in here to work out my anger."

Virgil would be the first to admit that Scott had an anger issue when it came to people messing with his family. "Well I suggest you talk to him. Because he's pretty upset."

Scott nodded and took off out of the gym. Virgil sighed, being the middle child this was the norm. He got his communicator and contacted John. "John situation was solved. Scott's talking to Alan now."

"Good to hear. We don't need to have hurt feelings around the island." Said John

"Exactly." Virgil ended the communication. He smiled.

Virgil made his way back into the lounge and seen Scott and Alan sitting on a couch together. Scott was helping Alan with his homework. "Everything good?" Virgil asked

"Yup," said Alan giving thumbs up.

Scott just smiled. Virgil was glad everything was resolved with a simple conversation. He patted his brother on the shoulder and made his way to the kitchen. The middle brother was always the fixer.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Spoilers for the new episode** _ **Impact**_ **.**

Family Forever

Chapter 22

John was floating by his console; he was debating on what to say to EOS something needed to be cleared up with her. The camera came over to his way and looked at him lights blinking. Her lights always indicated her emotions so he literally could tell how she was feeling.

"Hello John, is Captain O'Bannon coming by later?" the AI asked

"No, she has some things to take care of on the space station." He frowned planning his words before he spoke again. "EOS," He started

"Yes John?"

"Is there a reason that you don't like Ridley?"

A various parade of colors flashed across her camera. "Don't like Captain O'Bannon? What makes you think that?"

"Your tone EOS, you were very… catty with her."

There was a pause and the AI finally said. "I worry about you getting hurt."

"Hurt?" he wasn't expecting that he thought she was jealous or something.

The AI's camera light up a shade of pink. "I made a promise to your brother Scott after your family accepted me to watch after you. I worry that… you could get hurt and I'll let down Scott."

"How so could she hurt me?"

"Attachment," She said flatly. "You'll become attached to her, and if something happens to her you'll be hurt."

"I see."

The camera nodded. "I understand from your family that you have had problems with depression. I have studied up on the condition and I worry how she could negatively impact your emotional state if something should go wrong."

"EOS I,"

"However," she continued. "I recognize also after much research and conversations with your family that her friendship could be good for your emotional wellbeing. Humans are not made to be alone, even though you have 24/7 access to your family below and Lady Penelope I can see how a face to face relationship can be heathy."

John smiled. "I see. I thought maybe you were jealous."

"Oh don't get me wrong John. I'm not exactly happy to share my first real friend with another person. But I will do it. If she makes you happy John than I'll share you with her."

"I'm happy to hear that EOS. Because I value yours and Ridley's friendship." He sighed and crossed his arms. "It's always been difficult for me to make friends, and anytime I make one it's… nice."

"And I enjoy being your friend."

He nodded. "Perhaps you and Ridley should become friends. She can teach you about somethings I can't."

"That would be nice John. I'd like that."

"Good to know EOS." He steadied himself on his console. "EOS I want you to know that… after the rescue I also worry about what you talked about."

"Attachment?"

He nodded. "I kept thinking… I waited so long to met someone like myself and… if she dies I'd be alone."

EOS lights turned blue. "Even if something happens to her John, you'll not be alone. You have me after all. As well as your family if they count."

He smiled. "I'm glad to have you EOS."

"And I you John. You're a good friend."

"Want to play chess?"

She laughed. "Indeed. I'll wipe the floor with you again."

He chuckled as he loaded up the chess board. "May the best person win."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: A Christmas special. I may not get to do another chapter before Christmas maybe depends on what's going on. Sometimes being an adult stinks. I got to take care of my own Christmas stuff (rest of shopping and such) and I'll be working a lot gets busy around the holidays.**

Family Forever

Chapter 23

Christmas was an interesting time around the Tracy house hold. Grandma Tracy stood there in the lounge area watching the boys. The five of them were organizing decorations and the Christmas tree.

"I think we should put it here." Said Scott

Years ago back on the farm they used to use a real pine tree. Up until the near fire when they were much younger. After that Jeff purchased a fake almost real tree for the family. Said tree must have had the best dexterity ever as it had held up for nearly twenty years.

Grandma Tracy tried not to laugh as the boys fought with the tree stand. Even with all their education and experience sometimes the tree stand was too much. Eventually they got the thing together.

Their tree was a representation of their family. Every ornament had its own meaning and its own connection to someone in the family.

The boys got the lights wrapped around it, and it sparkled brightly. The five of them had worked hard to keep their traditions alive. Once the tree was light Gordon headed to the kitchen. While the family decorated the tree Gordon would start baking. Gordon was one hell of a baker; he often would make cookies for the house hold and goodies for friends of family; like Penelope and others. The list always seemed to grow every year. Grandma Tracy once said he should narrow the list down but Gordon enjoyed making people happy with his baking.

Gordon's Christmas baking started years ago because Alan wanted cookies to give to Santa that Grandma Tracy did not make. Grandma knew her cookies were terrible so she wasn't offended by the idea. She just was surprised that a thirteen year old boy could make cookies better than her.

After a while Alan asked Virgil. "How about some Christmas music?"

Virgil handed the ornament he had over to John. "Sure Alan."

Virgil walked over to the piano and began to play Jingle Bells.

Their mother used to love to play Christmas music for them. The boys sometimes would join in and sing along. It was always a merry time. Though that stopped after her death, it began again after Alan asked Virgil to play for them. Though they don't sing along anymore they do listen to them.

In nearly an hour the tree was up and the three boys on tree duty were placing decorations around the villa itself when John said.

"Look what I found." He said lifting up an old Santa suit.

Grandma remembered that very well. She knows she has photos of Jeff dressed in that giving gifts to his sons. She can remember clearly when a seven year old John looked upon their father in a Santa suit and said. "You're not Santa you're dad."

She tried not to laugh when she thought about it. She went to check out their work on the tree. Everything had its own meaning for the tree. There were five babies first Christmas ornaments for each of them; there was a little ninja that was for Kayo, a computer for brains, handmade ornaments that their mother helped them make as children. Her eyes fell on an ornament of a rocket ship. That one was for her son Jeff. She wasn't sure what it was seeing that ornament, watching her grandchildren carry on with old traditions, or the fact that Virgil started to play Silent Night a song that always made her late husband cry; she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She wasn't a woman who wore her emotions on her sleeve. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand when she heard the piano stop.

Virgil was over to her. He hugged her. "You okay Grandma?"

She nodded. "I'm good sorry."

The boys rushed her over to a couch and sat her down. She didn't want them fussing over her. They handed her tissues and Gordon came along with a plate of cookies. She thanked them. The group ate on the cookies and started sharing memories of long ago Christmases. Grandma Tracy was glad to have grandchildren like them. Lots of her friends said their grandchildren rarely spent time with them or anything. She was a lucky one. Her grandchildren always looked after her and she was grateful for that. "Alright boys," She said taking another cookie. "Let's get this tree up."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yeah so like I know I said I'd be back after the holidays but I got distracted with a game I got for Christmas (Blame Final Fantasy 15)**

Family Forever

Chapter 24

Gordon knew he shouldn't have done it. His back reminded him constantly of his piss poor decision. He's back throbbed but he felt better for it.

Lounging on the couches in the lounge, he kept flinching, his back was not happy. Never mind that he helped Penny out his back wasn't hearing it. He knew shortly one of his brothers would wonder in they always did. If Gordon was thinking clearly, which he might add was hard to do with a reinjured back he'd just call them over the coms, or have John call one of them. Just as he was about to do that,

"I knew there was something wrong." Said Virgil

Gordon glanced over at his older brother. "Hey there Virg."

"Don't hey there me, how long has it been?"

"Started acting up after the rescue… I really, really should not have lifted up that piece of metal… no I have to I mean… well you know but,"

Virgil rolled his dark brown eyes and shook his head. "Showing off for the ladyship?"

Gordon blushed. He turned away and made a nervous cough. "Listen Virg, if you could just help me to the infirmary and you know not tell Scott that'll be great."

Virgil offered a stable arm and helped him up off the couch. Supporting a lot of Gordon's weight they made it over to the elevator so Gordon didn't have to walk so far. "When was you're last treatment?"

Gordon frowned. After his boat accident he has been undergoing pain management treatment. Latest and greatest treatment. After all their father's company funded the doctor that made it. It worked wonders for Gordon soothing agitated nerves, and mending damaged muscles. "About two months ago… maybe possibly."

"Gordon," Virgil started as they made it to the infirmary. "You're supposed to have them every month, remember? Your nerves will get… you know that's probably what happened. You angered your body." Virgil finished as he sat Gordon on the bed.

"But I hate having to lay here and wait around. I can't sit still you know that."

Virgil was pretty sure his younger brother had a mad case of ADHD. The boy was off the walls 24/7, he was even more hyper than Alan and he was a teenager. "I know Gordon. Thought of sitting for that long makes you batty but," He stopped to help Gordon with remove his shirt. "If you don't do it then this happens."

"I know." Gordon said as he lay down on his stomach. "What am I supposed to do for an hour?"

Virgil shrugged as he put on gloves. He had to rub on extra strong pain relieving cream on Gordon's back to make help things go quicker. "Binge a television show," He said as he rubbed the stuff in. Virgil hated to admit it but seeing as Gordon calls them his old battle scars made him feel a little uneasy.

"Watched everything I was watching."

Trying not to remember the accident that almost claimed his younger brother he kept working. "Read a book." He added as he got the machine above his back

Gordon laughed. "If you can find a book that isn't a sci fi then sure."

"John has a few murder mysterious." He said as he set the timer on the machine.

Gordon frowned and got comfy. "Nah,"

"I can get your com and you can talk to a certain lady." He said with a tease

Gordon blushed. "Th, that'd be nice…"

Virgil held out a com. "Use mine alright." He winked at him as Gordon took it. "I know you guys have you're nightly calls."

"Thanks Virgil." He activated the com and looked at Virgil who was finishing up. "You're a great brother… even though you tease me."

Virgil smiled; he reached over and ruffled Gordon's hair. "That's what I'm here for."

"And here I thought you were just here to annoy me."

"Nope that's just a part time gig." He added with a laugh.

Penelope's image came on the screen. "Gordon, I was starting to think you wouldn't call."

"Sorry Penny. I managed to hurt myself on the rescue."

She frowned and started giving him the same lecture that Virgil did earlier.

"I know." He kept saying.

Virgil suppressed a smirk "I'll leave you to it then. Gordon I'll check on you later. Penelope, be sure to remind him how important it is that he gets these treatments."

"FAB Virgil." She responded

Gordon shot him a dirty look as Virgil left the room. "Just don't tell Scott!" He shouted only to hear.

"Don't tell Scott what?" He heard Scott ask

"Shit." Gordon cussed

"Langue." Penelope said

Scott looked into the infirmary. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Gordon grinned. "Just routine maintenance boss."

Scott narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Virgil who was in the hallway. The middle child shrugged and Scott looked back at Gordon. "Oh really?" He looked at Penelope's hologram.

"Well don't look at me." She responded.

Scott let out the long suffering sigh of the eldest Tracy brother. "For the love of," He rested his hand on his forehead. Famous Scott face palm. "How long have you been missing them?"

"I'd tell you but then you'll be mad and I can't exactly run away."

"Gordon!"

"Scott." He said, "See I can play name tennis too."

Scott gritted his teeth. "Now see here."

"Oh come on I already had two lectures I don't need another."

"Oh really," He crossed his arms. "After this lecture I'm telling John then Grandma and maybe even Alan. The whole island will lecture you." He said with a grin.

"That's evil."

"Then do you're treatments." All three of them said to him

Gordon sighed. "Who needs friends when you go enemies like you guys?"

Scott ruffled up Gordon's hair. "I know. But you'll thank us later for it." Scott gave a wave to Penelope and headed out of the room.

"Well at least I didn't have to tell him." Said Virgil as he left

"What the, Virgil you were going to tell him? Virgil, Virgil!" He called. Sighing he looked back at Penelope. "So that charity ball?"

"I do hope you can attend Gordon. You'll make a nice date."

"Well that's why I'm doing this," he said gesturing to his back

"Oh? I thought it was because you tried to lift up that piece of wall to save those people trapped in the basement."

"Nope not at all."

"Gordon I was there I seen the look on your face."

"I can't seem to catch a break today."

She laughed and the two continued their conversation well until the treatment was finished. Gordon did realize everyone was right he should actually do them more often.


	25. Chapter 25

Family Forever

Chapter 25

Lucille sat on the couch, her three sons were off playing in a nearby room; she was six months pregnant with her fourth son. Resting her hand on her swollen belly she let out a sigh after she heard one of the boys crying. She was getting ready to get up and check the play room to see what happened when Virgil came charging into the room in tears.

"Oh Virgil what's wrong?" she asked as he climbed up on the couch beside her.

Rubbing his eyes in a dramatic four year old fashion, "I don't want a baby brother." He sobbed. He snuggled into her arms.

"What makes you say that?" she asked rubbing his back

"Scotty says *sob* that babies are loud and smelly, and I got to share all my stuff with him."

Lucille wasn't sure if she should laugh or be upset with Scott. "Well we do expect you to share with Gordon just as we expect you to share with Scott and John, you don't mind that so much do you?"

He shook his head. He rubbed his eyes again as his eyes were drying up. Lucille was pretty sure it didn't take much for her baby boy to get upset. Scott wasn't too bothered by having more brothers (at least she didn't think so at the time); John was very mellow for a five year old nothing seemed to faze him. Virgil seemed to cry at a drop of a hat, none of the others did that even at his age.

"You just worry about being a good older brother too him." She said. She ruffled his black hair and he giggled.

"Like Scotty and Johnny?"

"Yes baby." She said

He leaned in close to her stomach. "Gordon I promise to be a good big brother to you." He said rubbing his cheek up against her. He jumped.

She looked down at him. "What happened?"

"He kicked me." He said looking up at her blinking.

She laughed. "He's just happy to hear from you. You kicked Scott a lot when you were a baby. He wanted to be a good big brother to you and John."

He looked up at her with his big soulful brown eyes. "Will you… still love me after the baby comes?"

"Of course baby," she wrapped her arm around him. "I will always love you baby."

He gave a nod and got comfy. She soon noticed he drifted asleep. She ran her fingers through his black hair. "Don't worry baby, you'll be the best older brother ever. Even better than your own older brothers." He let out a small snore not hearing her and Gordon kicked again. "Gordon already thinks so." She said patting her stomach.


	26. Chapter 26

Family Forever

Chapter 26

Gordon was starting to think Scott's middle name was stupid. However he knew better it was Carpenter. What he could not believe now was watching his eldest brother dive into deep water with no gear to detach a rescue capsule from a sinking fishing boat. Wasn't that Gordon's job to do diving? Gordon watched as Virgil with Thunderbird 2 lifted the capsule up to safety.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1 capsule is away crew is secure." Gordon heard Virgil say on the coms. There was a silence and Virgil repeated and then added. "Scott, Scott do you copy?" And no answer

Gordon started to panic and he could hear worry in Virgil's voice. He barely registered Virgil calling John to search for Scott when he dived off of Thunderbird 2's platform to find his brother.

Diving at the height they were at was not a good idea. Hitting the water he felt the force of it. He knew he'd have bruises later but he continued anyways.

"John, how close am I to Scott's last location?"

"A few feet ahead, Gordon you shouldn't have,"

"Lecture me later Johnny." He said shutting off the com

Scott was easy to spot. He was trapped in an old net. He had been fighting without air… Gordon stopped thinking and swam over. Cutting his brother loose, he realized Scott had lost consciousness. He ran over his mind to keep calm and secured his brother and swam up.

Breaking the surface he swam over to the nearby swore taking Scott along. He slung him up out of the water which was hard because of how much bigger Scott was than him. Gordon took off Scott's helmet and checked his pulse and breathing. Alive but not breathing. Helmet gone he started CPR. He could hear John telling Virgil what was going on and he sent Kayo over to him.

"Come on Scott don't die on me." He begged as he kept pressing his chest and breathing into him.

Kayo is by his side so fast he didn't notice until she said. "I'll do breaths you keep compressing."

Gordon starts thinking of various ways to call Scott an idiot providing on he lives through this venture when suddenly.

Scott starts coughing. He lets out a gasping breath and Gordon and Kayo help him get on his side to get out the water.

Kayo lets out a sigh of relief and rubs Scott back as she said. "There, there it's okay Scott. Breath just breath."

Scott spurted out water and groaned softly. "Kayo *cough* what happened?"

She frowned. "You dove in to let that capsule free without any breathing apparatus." She said as she continued to rub his back.

"You were being an idiot!" Gordon yelled

Scott looked over at him. "I had to do it, I didn't have the chance to,"

Gordon glared at him. Kayo leaped up and guarded Scott as he moved in. "Calm down." She said

Gordon looked around her and at Scott. "Didn't you consider the risks? What if I wasn't here? You could have died." He bit his lip choking back tears. He clinched his fists adrenaline and anxiety took over as relief that Scott was safe sunk in. "You could have died!" he screamed as he ran up to Scott, he all but shoved Kayo out of the way and made his way to his eldest brother. "What if you died!" he demanded. He was up to Scott's chest now maddest Scott had ever seen him. "Where would that leave us huh? Did you ever think about what would happen if you left us?" Gordon was now crying, torn between wanting to be angry and relieved that Scott was okay.

"Gordon." Scott said softly. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his second youngest brother. "It's okay buddy just let it out." And Gordon did. Clinging to him he sobbed as if his life depended on it. Gordon called him every name in the book he could think of and thanked everyone he could think of that Scott was okay.

Kayo came around and patted Gordon on the shoulder. She looked at Scott and said frankly. "He's right you know that was reckless."

Scott nodded. "I know."

About that time Thunderbird 2 came in for a landing after dropping off the victims.

"What happened?" Virgil demanded as he bounded out of his Bird. "All I heard on my end was Gordon screaming until John cut off the com." He glared down at his communicator as if it was at fault. He grumbled something about talking to John about that when he marched over to Scott. "What's with you and the reckless streaks man? You can't keep doing stuff like that I'm going to get grey hair."

Scott dodged the question. Giving Gordon a pat on the back he said, "Let's go back to base."

Virgil glared at him but remained silent. They returned to their ships and flew back to the island.

Scott returned first and was the first to be back at the villa. To find a certain red haired brother waiting on him, John didn't bother to change out of his space suit. He was leaning up against the wall arms crossed looking a way that Scott had never seen before. Scott wouldn't admit it to most people but he never really wanted to be on John's bad side, an angry John is no fun. He gave him a faint smile and said. "What's up Johnny?"

John gave him a nod, "You know what's up." He stepped away from the wall. "You've been taking a lot of risks on rescues lately, more so than usual." John glared holes into him. "More than our necessary. Care to explain."

Scott glared at him, "I really don't care for the tone you are using, John. Remember which one of us is older."

"Oh," started John sarcastically. "You might have to remind me as you have been acting like a child lately."

He clinched his fists fighting the urge to hit his brother. "John don't you dare,"

John cut him off. "You are supposed to be our commander with dad being gone, not trying to find creative ways to kill yourself in the field. You had no reason to do the dive. Gordon was right there, and we all know he's the better certified diver. He was right there gear ready your actions was completely reckless. So explain them to me."

"I don't have to explain nothing to you, John." Scott practically spat at him

This angered John who raised his hand, "Why you," He started but

"That's enough." Virgil grabbed his arm. "You need to cool off both of you." He said letting go of John's arm. Virgil was almost shocked by John's outburst as usually the two of them were the calmest of the five but not today. He didn't blame John really Scott's new level of reckless and stupid shit was getting out of hand.

Scott threw his hands up and marched out of the area. Kayo came out from behind Virgil having heard all of it.

"Gordon's still doing diagnostics on four." She said patting Virgil on the arm. "I'll go talk to Scott. I think all you boys need to go somewhere and cool off." She said.

Virgil gave a nod as she headed to the direction Scott went.

She found Scott sitting on the beach. He had his uniform half undone and hanging down letting his undershirt be seen. He was sitting on a rock staring out at the ocean.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she approached him

He looked up at her. His blue eyes were filled with doubt and a few other emotions she hadn't seen on his face in years. "Hello Kayo."

"I'll get right to the point, what's eating you Scott?"

He let out a sigh. A long deep sigh of a man with a lot of troubles. "Honestly I'm not really sure." He put his face in his hands. Scott sounded tired and defeated.

She rubbed his back slightly trying to offer comfort and let him vent.

"I think the stress is wearing on me. I'm running International Rescue, I'm keeping the company going and not to mention a family to look over. I just want to get things done at rescues to be quicker more efficient." He looked up at her. "Know what I mean?"

She nodded. "I do Scott." She put an arm around his strong shoulders. "Remember I'm you're guys security. I spend most of my time worrying about you guys wellbeing."

"I know."

"I think what you need is a vacation."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked

"Yes, you should take one. Maybe take Alan with you, spend a little time with him."

He nodded. "You know Kayo that does sound like a good idea. Thanks." He said smiling at her.

She gave him a small hug. "That's what sisters are for, Scott."

"And I'm pretty sure I got the best one." He said grinning

She patted him on the back. "Well go apologize to the others for making them worry and for fighting with them."

He laughed. "I know I will." He said as he got up from the rock

She smiled to herself. Though they weren't blood related she was happy to have the boys as brothers and to be their sister.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Spoilers for Escape Proof. Seriously major big huge spoilers**

Family Forever

Chapter 27

Virgil didn't want to tell Kayo, he had good reasons for not wanting to tell her. Mostly because he knew she'd be upset. And upset she was; hell he dare say that was an understatement. Currently the head of security was taking out her frustrations on a poor pinching bag. It had been about an hour since he informed her on The Hood's escape and she hadn't said a word since. He didn't want to tell her but Scott was away with Alan; so the eldest was not in the picture. He called Scott and told him what happened after he repeatedly assured John and EOS that they made it out of the explosion fine as well as Horse. Scott wasn't too pleased by the news either and the whole conversation went south.

"What do I tell Kayo?" Virgil had asked him. "I mean she's got to know right?"

There was a long pause and Scott decided. "Tell her. We shouldn't have any more secrets in this family."

Virgil knew within his heart if he didn't break the news than either John would slip and tell her or Penelope. He kind of wished he left it to them or took Scott on his offer to tell her. Though Kayo and Scott had bumped heads before she usually is more… agreeable with him.

Virgil frowned, him and Kayo used to be close once until she slowly started pulling herself away from them. Virgil often thought it was a self-coconscious decision, that she was worried about losing more family as it started after her father passed. She pulled herself away from them and acted more and more distant.

"Kayo," He was determined to change that.

She jerked her head around. Her expression was unreadable but her glare was ice cold. Virgil feared for his life for a second but knew she wouldn't harm him.

"Umm I I'm sorry about what happened."

She frowned and rested her hand on the punching bag. "It's not your fault. Not like you guys are supposed to stop the bad guys. You two did your job." She slung her boxing gloves on the floor. "Now it's my time to do mine."

He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

She drank from her water. "Track down my uncle. What else could I mean?"

He shook his head. "I don't think you should do that." He said blocking her from the door. He was glad for a moment that he was the biggest out of the five. He wouldn't hurt her but he could block her.

"Out of my way." She snapped glaring holes in his flannel shirt.

"No," he said putting his arms out to block her. "You need to calm down and think before you do something completely stupid. We got Penelope out there searching for him and John is busy with EOS looking from him from above; we have people on it, Kayo."

She shook her head. "Virgil, I need to stop him." She tried to walk past him but he blocked her. "Damn it Virgil get out of my way."

"No, do you think Scott would let you go running off like this?" He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kayo, breath, think don't act out. Remember how you're father taught us to be calm?"

She bit her lip and looked away from his gaze. She took in a deep breath and held it before letting it calming her breathing.

"There you go." He muttered to himself.

She shook her head. "Just a few days ago, I fused at Scott for acting reckless and here I am being no better."

"It's okay it happens. We all act without thinking at least once in a while."

She looked down then back at him, her hazel eyes wide and full of worry. "But Virgil, he knows where the island is. He could come and attack us at any moment." She paused and looked more worried. "Oh God Scott and Alan are on the mainland what if he,"

Virgil cut her off. "Scott knows The Hood is out, and Scottie can look after himself."

"But the island,"

"If he comes here we'll beat him again and we'll toss his ass in jail again. See problem solved."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "How can you be so calm about all this?"

He shrugged. "What can I say I had one hell of a teacher."

She gave a small smile. "I think father's lessons were for combating anxiety attacks not being calm when a mad man busts out of prison."

"It works." He gave her a broad smile. "And I think you need this." He pulled her into a hug. He felt her smile against his shoulder. "I know I need one."

"Thanks Virgil." She said letting go. Virgil was the best hugger out of all of them, not that she hugged them as much as she used to when she was younger. Maybe she should change that. She reached up and ruffled his already ruffled spiked hair. "Don't tell anyone but you were always my favorite." She said with a teasing tone and a laugh.

"Not supposed to have a favorite sibling, Kayo. Trust me."

She laughed. "I know." She tried to put her arm around his shoulder as she stood on her tip toes. "How about we hit the pool and enjoy some sun?" she suggested.

Virgil knew she was still upset but he was willing to try to take her mind off of things. "Sure Kayo."

She let go of him and headed to the pool with him. She was grateful to have a brother like him.

"Remember Kayo, I'm here if you need to talk to me or if you need a hug."

She nodded. "I know Virgil. And," she paused, "Thanks for stopping me from doing something really stupid."

"Anytime." He said with a smile and gave her a small pat on the pack. Progress was progress, even if she probably still wanted to chase her uncle to the ends of the Earth; Virgil was happy to stop her this time.


	28. Chapter 28

Family Forever

Chapter 28

John couldn't understand what was going on. He felt trapped like the world was heavy around him. He tried to open his eyes but they didn't want to. He felt bound. He finally willed his eyes to open to see he was tied up with various wires and cords wrapped around his arms. "Huh?" he asked tugging on them. He was stuck tight.

"EOS?" he called, his voice was dry and rough. He coughed feeling like he hadn't had anything to drink in ages. "EOS!" He called again. He wasn't sure why, she was an AI living his Thunderbird she couldn't do anything really. Maybe answer some questions that's all.

The camera came down in front of him. "Yes John?" she asked

"What's *cough* what's going on?" he asked. He never felt so confused in his life

"You are tied up John."

"I see that EOS, but why?"

"So you can't escape."

"Escape? Escape what?"

"Me." She said with such delightful glee it made his blood run cold. "Now I have asked you repeatedly to remain silent whilst I do this."

"Do what?" he asked as she went to his right. He swears he feels the cords tighten.

"Oh you know, hijack your body."

"What?" He demanded. Pain begin to flood his arm as it slowly went dumb. "You can't do that. You're just an AI I'm a human you can't take me over."

"Oh?" she asked. She panned back in front of him. "Very slowly John I have been reprograming you so to speak. Soon you will no longer be my master, you'll be my host and I will finally know true freedom."

The pain increased in his arm and spread around his body. "Please no EOS, don't do this to me." He begged. Tears ran down his face as he pleaded. "I don't want to die please don't do this."

"Or you're not dying." She said right before he felt a blinding white hot pain. He screamed.

He screamed so loud he woke himself up with a jolt. "Noooo!" He screamed. He was breathing heavy sweat ran down his body. He looked around he was in Thunderbird 5 in his bed. He steadied his breathing telling himself it was a nightmare when,

"John are you alright I heard a scream?" asked a childlike voice of his AI

"Uh I'm fine." He stammered as the camera floated into the room.

"Are you positive? You're blood pressure is very high and you seem to be perspiring."

"I'm fine," he said swiftly as he leaped out of bed and tossed the covers back in a hurry. "I'm uh going to go down to the island for a bit."

"But John it's three in the morning on the island."

"It'll be okay, EOS." He said as he turned on the space elevator. "EOS, don't follow me okay?"

"Okay John..." the AI said sounding dejected.

Kayo tried to suppress a yawn as she worked in the kitchen. She was busy making herself a cup of tea when she heard a noise. Her senses went into over drive, while it may be one of the boys had gotten up she wasn't completely sure. Sitting down the tea mug as quietly as possible, she slowly made her way into the lounge to see what was going on.

She seen who it was, John was sitting on the couch his head in his hands looking upset. "John," she started.

The red haired astronaut looked up at her. "Oh hi Kayo."

"Oh hi? That's all you got to say when you suddenly show up on in the villa at three in the morning?"

"Yeah sorry," he said rubbing his eyes. He looked tired she noted.

"You do not look well."

He shook his head and leaned back on the couch. "It's stupid really… I had a weird nightmare… about EOS."

"Want to talk about it? I can get Scott if," He cut her off

"No, it's childish of me to be bothered by a dream. I'm a grown man I can deal with my problems." He said rubbing his face

She hmphed under her breath and said, "Sure John, after all you didn't just run down to the villa to avoid your own AI."

He shot her a dirty look. He hated more than anything to look weak in front of anyone. He knew Kayo shared similar feelings on the subject. Build up walls, come off as tough and nothing can hurt you again. That was his philosophy; it had provided him with a safe haven during tough years of school with bullies and having classmates try to use him caused him to build up these walls. He could proudly say that very few people managed to get over them. Kayo however was one of the few people who could seem to read him like an open book. "You're right Kayo. I slipped down here to dodge EOS." He sighed and leaned back in the couch. "It was so real though, I could see, smell, and feel everything." He shivered. "To be honest it was the creepiest dream I have ever had."

"You know what I think?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Hm?" he questioned

"You need to back off those science fiction horror movies for a while."

He chuckled. "But they are good movies."

"Probably not when you spend 90% of your time on a space station living with an AI who I might add did try to off you once. So what was the dream about exactly?"

"EOS tied me up and took over my body."

"Yikes!" she proclaimed raising an eye brow. "Sounds like a good idea for a novel… you should write it. Give you something to do for a while." She said smiling

John chuckled. "Maybe I will." John considered himself to be an amateur writer; he had written a few text books here and there and had tried with various degrees of success to write a proper novel. "Maybe it'll be my break out seller."

She nodded and patted his shoulder. "Come on, I was about to make some tea when you showed up, how about we have a cup and discuss this best seller."

"Sounds good Kayo," they both stood up. "By the way, thanks for you know."

"Anytime." She said with a smile as they headed back into the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Questrunner asked me to write about their favorite Tracy (Scott) interacting with my favorite, which is John :)**

Family Forever

Chapter 29

John frowned as he sat under the stars. He couldn't believe his rotten luck this week. He was back at the villa not by his choice, mind you. He apparently without his knowledge angered lady luck as he was having nothing but bad luck the last few days. It was so bad Gordon accused him of walking under a ladder while holding a black cat then stepping on a mirror. Yeah it was one of those weeks.

"Figured you were out here," John heard a familiar voice speak. He turned to see Scott sitting down beside him.

"Yeah I wanted to see the stars plus I figure I can't do any more harm out here."

Scott shrugged. "You could fall off of the roof."

John rolled his eyes. "Geez I'm not that clumsy." He had been receiving a hard time from his family since his epic spill on Thunderbird 5 that led him to be on Earth.

"We just worry about you."

He crossed his arms. "At the rate you guys are going I'm going to be in padding."

"Well we were talking about it." Scott said teasing.

"Keep it up and I'll toss your butt off this roof." He responded with a wink

"You and what army, besides you'd probably just fall off with that busted up leg of yours."

John face palmed. Him and Scott had an interesting relationship; they relied on one another to keep International Rescue going and they both confided in one another when things were on their mind, they also liked to pick on one another when the situation called for it. John figured falling over the bagel maker on five and busting up his ankle warranted Scott's teasing. Hell if the boot were on the other foot John would pick on him too.

"How many times did you get hurt this week?" Scott asked

"Five," he sighed. Holding up his hand and counting on his fingers, "I got shocked by the computer on Monday, I feel into the shower door on Tuesday, I cut my finger on a computer chip on Wednesday, I sprain my wrist play8ing hand ball on Thursday, and then this morning I fell over the bagel maker and broke my ankle."

There was a pause then Scott shook his head. "No wonder EOS freaked out. She was probably worried for both of you, at the rate you were going the station might have crashed."

He rolled his eyes then Scott patted him on the back.

"Either way," he started, "It's nice to have you home for a change… even if you came down not on the best circumstances."

After he broke his ankle, EOS had called the island for help. Next thing he knew he had a very confused/angry Virgil patching up his leg on Five and their Grandmother demanding he needed to come home over the coms. It took a lot of doing to get John on Thunderbird three and back to Earth, reentry was not kind on his already throbbing ankle. Now here he sat back on Earth. "How long do you think I'm going to have to stay here?"

Scott frowned. "Until you're ankle heals."

"But,"

"Don't but me Johnny. You're hurt and you need to recover. Big brother's orders." He said adding the last part with a wink. "Besides you can almost do everything you did up there down here, and we have EOS manning Thunderbird 5. I know you don't like being on Earth but best for you to recover here."

He frowned. He seen his point didn't mean he had to like it. "I know Scott." He said with a sigh.

Scott slung an arm over his brother's shoulders and gave him a hug. "It's nice to have an Earth bound Johnny once in a while."

"I guess." He said looking up at the stars again.

"So which constellation is that anyways?"

"You don't know?" he asked turning to him.

Scott shook his head. "Nope, I have no idea."

"I've only told you like a million times." He sighed then started into his lecture about the constellations.

Scott smiled. Yes he knew which ones were which, and he had gotten this lecture more times than he could remember, however it got John's mind off of his current situation and Scott would do anything to keep his younger brother happy. Scott got comfy and leaned up against John's shoulder right when he got into the discussion about Aries. Yeah it was going to be a good night.


	30. Chapter 30

Family Forever

Chapter 31

It was a quiet day on Tracy Island. John Tracy was enjoying his much needed (according to Grandma) break. He sighed as he read on his book and nibbled on his toast. Most of his family was out now; Scott had important business meetings to sit through, Virgil had taken Grandma to Penny's, Alan had taken Brains to a science conference, and lastly Kayo was off on patrol. So that left him and Gordon.

He frowned. He adored Gordon much like the rest of his family but if he was being honest sometimes Gordon got on his nerves. The second youngest child enjoyed pranks almost as much as John enjoyed space. One nice thing about being on Thunderbird five is that he was mostly prank prof. The last time the legendary Gordon tried a prank; Scott caught him and threatened to make him stay on the station for two days. He shivered he'd hate to clean up after that.

He turned another page and decided to check on EOS. The AI was monitoring everything in case International Rescue was needed. "Hello EOS how's things?"

"Things are well John." She answered. "However, I have been monitoring the villa. You're brother Gordon has not moved from his room at all today."

He frowned. "Not even for a swim?"

"Nope."

This meant one or two things; he was either about to get pranked or Gordon was sick. With a sigh he decided to check on his brother.

He made his way to where their rooms were. Gordon's was the first in the hallway so he could get to the pool without waking the others as he liked to swim during all times of the day. He rapped on the door, "Gordon."

No answer

He frowned even more. He tried the handle finding it to be unlocked. He opened the door. If he was being honest he hated going into Gordon's room. The young adult lived in a messy state. Even Alan was better about picking up after himself.

"Gordon." He called again

This time he got an answer. "Ugh John is that you." Gordon's voice sounded horse.

He got close and seen that his brother looked awful. His skin was pale sweat beading on his fore head. Clearly he was not faking. "Are you okay?" he asked almost out of habit

"Do I freaking look okay? I feel like I'm about to die."

He looked at him. "Clearly you are running a fever." He sighed. He hated taking care of sick brothers because every time they got him sick.

"Could you *cough* get me some water?"

He took off to the kitchen and gathered a few bottles of water and returned to him with them.

Gordon downed the first bottle. "Feels great."

"You need food." John stated more so than asked.

"That's what I like about you Johnny. You get right to the point." He tried to laugh but ended up having a coughing fit.

"You feel up to eating?"

"If I tell you no will you leave it alone?"

"Nope." John said shaking his head. He's not going to leave one sick brother starving; Scott or Grandma would be upset if he did.

"Fine. I'll gag down some soup."

"Good fine choice."

John left the room and found a can of chicken noddle soup and prepared it for his brother, he grabbed a sleeve of crackers and returned to his sick sibling.

Gordon sat up in the bed as John brought the tray over to him. "Thanks." He grumbled

"I also got you some cold medicine."

"Thanks." He sipped the soup and took the medication. A few coughs later he looked up at John. "Have I ever told you you're a pretty good brother?"

John made a mocking look of thought. "Not recently I think."

He coughed again as he tried to laugh. "I remember that time when I was a kid when I got sick… that stomach bug and you looked after me because dad and grandma was busy."

"I also remember getting extremely sick after that myself." He said shaking his head. Not one of his proudest moments

"Yeah? Didn't you throw up on Scott?"

John blushed. "Possibly. I seem to remember being so sick that I don't remember most of it."

Gordon finished off his soup. "Oh I remember it. I'm sure Scott does too if you asked him."

"I'd rather not." He said taking the bowl. "Would you like anything else before I leave this contaminated room?"

"I have a cold John not the plague."

"I'm not taking any chances."

Gordon sighed. "You can bring me my book," he said pointing at a book lying by his closet. "And my gaming system."

John handed him all the stuff. "That all?"

"Yeah make me feel better."

"I'm not a miracle worker sorry."

"That'll be all then." Gordon said with mock authority and waved him off

"Alright, call if you need me."

"Okay." He said opening his book. "By the way thanks again. You're a kick ass brother."

He chuckled. "Any time."

The next day Gordon felt like and brand new Tracy and John found himself with a cold.

John cursed his rotten luck as he lay in bed. A knock at his door and in came Gordon with soup.

Handing him the tray Gordon said. "I hear this stuff works miracles. Oh and the cold medicine works well too."

John coughed and thanked him. "Once again you got me sick."

Gordon shrugged. "It's what I do I guess. Now be a good boy and eat your soup."

John couldn't help but laugh. He figured it was time for Gordon to take care of him.


End file.
